


The Dead Seeds

by xCaptainRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: His Player never broke because I love it., I don't know why no one has ever thought of them, I hate Ego, If you don't hate him already, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill/James "Bucky" Barns are adorable, Please Don't Hate Me, Possible Character Death, Propare to have Peter Quill melt your heart with how sweet he is to Bucky, Saprise for anyone reading this, WinterLord is there shipping name, You will hate him aslo when you read this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainRogers/pseuds/xCaptainRogers
Summary: It has been two years since the Guardians of the Galaxy destroyed Ego, Peter's Father. But they soon discover the Seeds he had planted even though they are dead. Are still out their and Peter is the only one who can get ride of them. So as they travel the Galaxy they go to Earth and in-list the Avengers help to locate them. Peter meets a EX Assassin named Bucky Barnes and quickly falls for him. And Bucky quickly falls for Peter as well. But is their union a show of good? Or is it just doomed After Peter finds out the truth behind the Dead Seeds.Hey guys I really hope you like this. I have thought of this ship almost a year ago and nothing is on it so I decided to make my own story. The end may make you cry lol gonna make me cry writing it anyways hope you like it. PS the most I will post in one day is three chapters a day and that is if I have the motivation.





	1. The First One

The ship was on auto pilot as it traveled the Guardians destination, they had just been given a set of directions and sent on their way which was rather odd. They were discussing that very thing as Peter was pacing. The closer they got, the odder he felt. He looked over out the front when he saw this giant black dead mass of something. He yelped and he ran to the from and slammed on the brakes so they would not crash into it. There were several yelps and groans in the back as the ship suddenly stopped. He looked back at the others apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. Figured we would rather have a rough stop then a crash landing, you know?" Gamora stood up and walked over and looked out for the reason he stopped and she gasped. "What in the world is that?" Peter shrugged "your guess is as good as mine." He landed the ship and they all stepped out to look. Gamora looked at their directions and shrugged. "Well this is where we need to be. So, what are we supposed to do exactly?" Rocket answered her, an agitated tone as usual "They declined to share that information with us remember?"

"Maybe we need to destroy it somehow?" Drax offered up his opinion. Rocket then got out his gun. "Oh, it will be my pleasure!"

"No wait Rocket don't!" Peter was too late to stop him from pulling the trigger but as soon as it hit the black dead mass it disappeared. They all stared at it "well how are we supposed to do this if it absorbs out stuff!" Rocket yelled in irritation. Their voices were drowned out now as Peter walked closer feeling something that had been dead since he and the others Killed Ego stir inside himself. "You feel him, don't you?" Mantis's voice was next to him and he nodded. "Stay there I think I know what it is." He crept closer slowly feeling the dead light inside himself stir more and more the closer he got. "Quill what are you doing?" He heard Gamora's voice but didn't answer. He was close enough to touch it now and as he did the unfamiliar white fiery light appeared in his hand. The other Guardians gasped as this happened.

"Yeah this is one of his seeds..." He glared he thought he had gotten rid of them when Groot had planted the bomb and Blew up Ego's core. when he took his hand away the light slowly disappeared. Mantis came up next to him. "Quill I think this is a job only you can do."

He stared at her he didn't want anything to do with this that freak had killed his mother... But he knew she was right. He took a deep breath. "Okay just give me some time." She nodded and stepped back he felt all their eyes on his back that wasn't awkward making at all. She stretched out both hands to touch it the instant he did the fiery white light engulfed his hands when he pulled away it dissipated again. So, t only works when his hands are on it he put them back on and he reached into the thing with his mind feeling for the source of it. When he did he drew his hands away this time the fire stayed and the dead seed began to shrink. He began to smirk proudly at himself as grew smaller and smaller. Eventually they came to where it had been planted and it took a lot of concentration but he got it out of the ground and it was floating in front of him. He stared for a second not sure what to do then the plant began to shrink in on itself and it dispersed. "There..."

He trailed off falling backwards before Groot and Drax caught him. He was exhausted but happy there was less of his father in the world. "So, what about the others?" He heard Drax ask Gamora shrugged “I guess we find them and get rid of them.” Peter nodded feeling a strange tingle inside him but it disappeared the moment he found it. He was able to sit up now he knew what that meant. The most dreaded moment of his life was about to happen. "Well I guess that means we go to Earth... They should have people there who can help us locate them." They nodded he needed help from Drax to walk since he was still a little tired. Gamora was next to him now. "Are you okay? You sure you want to do this?" He nodded. "I want every last trace of that bastard whipped off the Galaxy." She smiled "I know..."

An awkward silence fell between them they had broken up a week ago. She wanted something he didn't and so they agreed to be friends. He sat on the ship and let Rocket pilot the ship for once witch he was exited. They were now going to the long, long flight to Earth since it was to many jumps away. He grew more nervous every second he hadn't been there since his mother died that was twenty-eight years ago now he knew he had to. No matter how much he didn't want to it was to save the galaxy from any possible threat from Ego again. Maybe while he was there he would pay someone a visit.


	2. Solder Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg we are going to get some Bucky XD.

He could subconsciously feel the ice leave his body. What was going on? He felt hands on him and his body being moved. He was slowly waking up, but he was cold... So cold... "Is he going to be okay?" He heard a familiar voice... Was that Steve? "He looks to be stable, everything HYDRA put in him is gone." He heard a voice he barely recognized. He still couldn't move his body, it was still too cold. "He needs to warm up naturally or there could be damage done to his body, so you need to be patient." That was a doctor. He knew that he heard their voice as he slept sometimes. He felt a warm hand on his arms and knew it was Steve. He kept trying to move, but to no avail. It was frustrating. Eventually, he got a finger to twitch and he heard an excited gasp come from Steve. The doctors seemed surprised by this. He wasn't though, he was a super solder like Steve. He managed to open his eyes. Everything was a blur, but he looked over to see one blur more familiar then all the others.  
"Steve?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke

"BUCKY!"

Steve wrapped him up in a tight hug, Bucky returning the gesture immediately. Apparently, in his comatose state, they had given him a new metal arm. Which could actually feel human touch so Steve was warm against him.

"I'm so glad you’re okay." Bucky felt something wet on his shoulder... Was Steve crying?

"Hey, Steve. Come on don't cry." He barely managed to sit up and hug him better and they sat there for some time. Bucky warming up a little faster due to the close contact. He missed him so much. His smell, his voice, his presence, everything about Steve he had missed. "How long was I out?" He asked. Suddenly Steve had pulled away, his eyes red due to the tears that slipped out. "Um I think about six months? That's the shortest time they said it would take, due to HYDRA shocking you so much." Bucky nodded. He was fully sitting up now and he nodded to Steve's words. "Wow I can't believe they managed to fix me then." Steve nodded "I'm just glad they did. I missed you." Bucky smiled at Steve "I missed you to Stevie."

He managed to get a smile out of Steve at the nickname, the doctors told him he would be able to join the Captain in two weeks’ time. They both couldn't wait now. It would be just like old times for them. Oh, how they missed those days. The days of back in 1940's. Where everything had never happened. But those days were gone and they were about to start new lives and new careers in an all new world. Little did they know, it would soon take a rather unexpected turn.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family moment in this one yay. I know the last Bucky chapter was short but don't worry the next one is also Bucky and it will be much longer I promise.

The Guardians of the Galaxy landed on Earth a couple of weeks ago, they had to remain conspicuous out in public considering they were all aliens. He had destroyed several seeds along the way, he wouldn't admit it, but the tingle he felt the first time came back every time except worse. He knew it wasn't anything serious. It was just a tingle so he always forgot about it. Since they were on Earth they were trying to find and locate the seed here while trying to find the so-called Avengers. But Peter had his own mission and he completed it yesterday. He had been searching for his grandfather ever since he had arrived, and yesterday he found his address. They had actually been close by the whole time so he was walking there now. He had his headphones on so people would not talk to him. He was nervous enough as it was. He eventually found it and walked up the steps, taking his headphones off and having them around his neck. He raised his hand to the door before he hesitated. His hand was shaking in a fist, his fingers uncurled and brushed the door. Finally, he balled up his hand again and lay three gentle knocks.

Soon there was a "one second" and he got the overwhelming urge to bolt right there, but he stood his ground. Soon the door made some noise as it was being unlocked and the door opened to reveal his grandfather. he had aged much since Peter last saw him, his hair was all gray and he was shorter then he remembered.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Peter's heart sank then he shook his head, mentally he was thirty-eight now why on earth would his grandfather remember him? "I was um..." He trailed off slightly panicking he didn't think of anything to say he was so not ready for this. "Are you okay? Like lost or something?" As his grandfather spoke a light bulb went off in Peter's head. "Um yeah I am I just passing by here and i was stopping for some time but now I'm leaving for New York and I haven't been able to find a map or something do you have one?" He nodded. "Yeah come on in I haven't had visitors in a long time." He turned around and went inside Peter following him he took his glasses off as his grandfather took out a map and lay it on the table. He walked over and looked at the map as he was showing him. He had to admit it was worth coming here. not just for the directions but seeing him again was just...

He needed it, it helped put some of his past and worries to rest. After he showed Peter where to go he looked at him suspiciously. "You look familiar... Do I know you?" Peter shook his head "no I promise this is my first time here." His Grandfather shook his head "no I definitely... Its your eyes..." Peter was confused "I'm sorry?"

His grandfather sighed wistfully "they remind me of my grandson... "His name was Peter." Peter froze "really what happened to him?" He sat down as did his grandfather. "His mother Meredith my daughter died so some unknown brain tumour. He was taken not long after..." Peter felt himself shaking with anger at even the mention of the "unknown tumour."

"It wasn't unknown it was my father that killed her!" He cut himself off and his grandfather stared at him wide eyed. Admittedly Peter stood up "I got to go." He walked towards the door. "Wait! Hang on!"

He froze and turned around his grandfather was standing now staring at him more closely. "Your father... What was his name?"

Peter took a step back bit answered regardless. "Ego... Why?" He stared at Peter in shock then took a step forward. "Your... Your Peter, aren't you? Peter Quill?"

He sighed took his headphones off and detached his player and held it up as proof. "Yes... I'm your grandson..."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Peter walked back over to him and hugged him slightly. His grandfather wrapped his arms around him and Peter heard him sobbing into him. After a few minutes he pulled away and really looked at Peter for the first time. "Oh my it's... Been so long" Peter nodded 'I know I'm sorry I never came before now I was just... Scared to be honest coming back to the place where mom died was just to much for a really long time." "Strangely I understand and I know you have to go but here let me leave this at least." He went over and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Directions to Meredith's grave... You should go there before you leave for New York." Peter smiled and nodded his thanks "I'll be back to see you I promise." And with that he left in a much happier mood then when he arrived. Walking back to the others with a spring in his step he couldn't wait to tell Gamora all about his visit.


	4. Guardians VS Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardians vs Avengers hu? Oh man that sounds bad...

Steve had been begging Bucky to try a Starbucks so here he was it was just him and the guy in front of him. Thanks goodness because Bucky still didn't like crowds much and a line would just make him awkward. The guy in front took his order "That will be 5.50 Sir." said the female employee, the guy took out his wallet and cursed Bucky looked up. "Do you not have enough?" She asked the man sighed and put it away. "No sorry, I'll go Bucky grabbed the guy's are and it made him turn around to look. Bucky Gasped most of his hair was covered but he could tell it was a dusty brown color and those eyes... The guy seemed to shift awkwardly 'is there a reason you just grabbed my arm man?"

Bucky was brought out of his trance "um yeah how much do you need?" The guy looked startled and shook his head. "No it's okay I don't need it that much," Bucky brought him back to the counter and the girl smiled. "Just take mine with his, I'll have what he's having" she typed it in and told him the amount he took out his wallet and payed for them both and she set to work. The guy seemed totally flustered at Bucky's kind gesture. "Seriously you didn't have to do that..." Bucky smiled "it's okay I wanted to you seemed pretty upset you couldn't have it so." The guy finally  smiled and oh my was it beautiful. "Well thanks I'm Peter" _Oh my gosh even his name is amazing!_ Bucky smiled and shook his offered hand "name is James but just call me Bucky."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "Your name is James... But you want me to call you Bucky?" Bucky smiled "well it's a nickname my friend gave me dew to my middle name." Peter seemed to understand that now "oh okay makes since." Their order was done rather quickly when Peter took his he still looked a little guilty. "Peter it's okay you don't have to pay me back or anything, it was just me being nice for someone." Peter still looked doubtful but nodded none the less. "Well it's appreciated thanks." Bucky smirked "hey you want to pay me back? somehow then I can have your phone number. that's okay with you."

Peter defenetly looked taken aback by this and shuffled awkwardly. "Well thing is... I don't have a phone one... And two I only just got out of something serious a few weeks ago. I'm not ready for something yet." Bucky didn't bother to hide his disappointment then something hit him. "How do you not have a phone?" Peter looked scared now backing away "it's um... It's complicated but look Bucky I have to go... Thanks again." Bucky didn't get a chance to respond before Peter turned around and hurriedly walked away. Bucky stared after him confusion written all over his face.

_What was that about?_  

Something was defenetly up. Bucky could still see Peter so he began to fallow him.

It was easy to keep that pretty face in sight even in the crowded streets of New York. He seemed to be talking to someone but he wasn't close enough to hear, didn't he just say he didn't have a phone?

Something was defenetly up... Bucky drank his Starbucks it was good.

After many roundabouts Peter finally come to a stop... In front of Avengers tower? He crept close enough to here what he was saying.

"Yeah guys I found it." So he had an earpiece? That must be how he was talking to whoever... He continued to listen.

After he gave his friends the street names and everything they needed to find him Peter seemed to take a nervous breath. "Maybe it's best if I go in there and talk to them. I mean I AM the most human out of us... Yes Rocket they most defenetly would be freak out by you. Because Earth doesn't normally have talking Raccoons."

Bucky gasped what did he just say? "Yes I'm sure I have lived here eight years of my life... Yeah whatever just meet me hear okay?" He took his finger away from his ear and seemed to take a nervous breath. Bucky decided he would find out what he wanted before he even went anywhere near that Tower or near Steve for that matter. He got out of his hiding place and before Peter even worked up the courage Bucky put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "So tell me Peter what do you want with us exactly?" 

Peter jumped and managed to scramble away from him then he seemed to recognized Bucky and glared slightly. "You fallowed me?" Bucky smirked "yeah I did and I'm a part of the Avengers so tell me what do you want." Peter took a step back "look dude now I'm sot sure if the coffee thing was an attempt to get information but I'll tell your boss what I want okay?" He turned around and began to walk towards the Tower. No he did not just do that. He glared at Peter's back and ran forward tackling him to the ground Peter gasped as he fell. Bucky Grabbed his hair with his human hand and his metal hand pinned one of his wrists to the ground.

"Look my friend I told you about is the leader and you don't seem to be from Earth so tell me what do you want?" Peter sighed and growled out his answer "Okay dude you asked for it." With his free arm he elbowed Bucky in the face Bucky gasped and barely loosened his grip. peter clearly didn't miss this for he hot his arm free and elbowed Bucky in the face again to knock him off Bucky gasped and let go completely  this guy hit HARD. Peter slipped form under Bucky and kicked him in the chest and Bucky staggered backwards. He looked up to see something materializing onto his face and Body. "Look Bucky if your not going to let me in, I WILL fight my way in what I have to say is important but it's ONLY for your boss okay? So please just let me in and I'll put my gear away and we can forget this even happened. I'll even fix your face okay?" 

Bucky glared. "You crossed the line of bargaining Peter you want in?" He took his jacket and glove off to reveal his metal arm. "Then you will have to fight me..." Peter seemed exasperated "fine but I am warning you . You have no idea who your dealing with." Bucky smirked "yeah nether do you." He could feel the glare through the "mask" and they lounged  at each other. It was rather difficult to land a hot since whatever Peter was wearing enabled him to fly. But eventually Bucky got tired if it. He pulled out his grappling hook and it manages to snag his foot. Peter yelped in pain especially since Bucky yanked on it to bring him to the ground The gear on Peter seemed to dezolve as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. He groaned and Bucky saw his chance he longed on him being more careful about keeping him down this time.

He used his Metal hand to keep his wrists down and his knee put slight pressure onto his throat. At that motion Peter seemed to freeze and look up at him with slight fear. He wasn't choking him was he okay? Bucky shook his head and looked down at him. "Tell me what you want and I'll let you go." The fear left his eyes to be replaced with anger. "Dude I can't how many times do I have to tell you?" Bucky sighed he didn't want to do this but no way was he gonna let some strange guy with some unknown problem anywhere NEAR Steve. He pulled a Gun getting tired of this and putting up to his side THAT got his attention. "I'm not asking."

He said with a hint of a growl. Peter froze but opened his mouth to say something before a flash of green caught his eye. He didn't react in time and was slammed into by someone the gun knocked away from him he was spun away from Peter and he felt someone pinning him down with a knife to his throat. A feminine voice hit his ear. "And YOU are going to tell me why your threatening to kill my leader." He looked to see the women arm was green... Wait what? He was about to react and get her off when he suddenly felt her weight lifted off him. He sat up to see Steve Pinning the women down. Glaring at the green lady. "Okay I'm getting off and your gonna tell me what you want. Got it?" She glared defiantly and kicked Steve in the chest witch was enough to loosen his grip and she got up and backed twords Peter.

Peter had gotten up by now and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look Gamora this isn't worth a Giant fight okay?" She turned to look at him and raise her voice. "Peter this guy was attacking you for no reason, I'd say that's worth a fight!" Peter barely managed to stop The lady known as Gamora from lunging at Bucky again. Steve stood next to Bucky now. "Buck why did you attack him?" Bucky sighed "he said he has something he needs to talk to you about but something abut him seems off I just didn't trust him, I just wanted to protect you." He saw Peter flinch out of the corner of his eye when he said the off comment. Steve noticed to but looked at Bucky.

"Hey if he needs the Avengers help then he could have come in. would he not tell you?" Bucky shook his head and Steve Sighed he turned to the two and was about to speak when they looked over to see more people arrive. One was a man and the other a women. The guy was white with red marks along his skin and no shirt... The girl was wearing some hat to obviously hide something and wore rather strange green clothes. The girl ran over to Peter and spoke. "Did you talk to them yet?" Peter sighed "no Mantis I haven't yet." Bucky and Steve looked at each other and Steve spoke to them. "Look Bucky says you have a problem but won't talk to anyone but me. I understand if it's important but you still should have told him. it's important everyone in my team know okay?"

Peter looked ashamed and nodded. "Okay" He looked over at Bucky. "Sorry I attacked you." Bucky nodded accepting his apology everyone was calming down now Bucky was about to say he was sorry as well. Till The white spoke.

"Quill this guy attacked you and you apologize to him? There is no reason to!" Peter and Gamora rushed forward to keep him from lunging at Bucky. Steve had gotten in front of him protectively and they seemed to have a hard time holding him back. "Mantis?" Gamora hissed. Mantis nodded taking her hat off to reveal antennas Bucky and Steve gasped as they glowed and she put her hand to The white guys head and whispered something when suddenly the guy collapsed and was snoring on the ground snoring.

"What was that?" Steve asked she looked sheepishly as she answered. "It's a power I have. My old master had me use it on him to put him to sleep." Steve nodded and looked at Peter. "Okay Quill was it?" Peter nodded "Just Peter is fine." Steve nodded again "Okay tell me what you need us for. You seem to be these guesses leader so what it it?" Peter looked happy to finally get a chance to talk. "Okay can we talk inside it's privet."


	5. The Story Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder what will happen in this one... Lets find out shall we?

Peter waited for a bit for Rocket and Groot. He laughed at the priceless look on Bucky's and Steve's faces. "Oh trust me for me seeing stuff like this is normal." They all went inside he was a bit daunted by all the people he hadn't accepted the group to be so big. They all introduced themselves and went for the living aria.

They sat awkwardly till Drax woke up and they explained the situation to him, he still had seemed upset but he didn't threaten anyone this time. Finally the moment had come he turned to see they all had eyes on him. He swallowed nervously "okay so I guess in order to get to the problem I need to tell you some of the things that have happened to me." They all looked at each other on confusion but eventually Steve nodded.

"Yeah okay that's fine just as long as it's not to long." Peter nodded he was gonna make it short sweet and to the point. "Well..." He trailed off not finding his voice for a second he was never good about opening himself up only to Gamora he was okay. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He smiled and started again.

"Well I was kidnapped from Earth when I was eight witch eventually lead me to meeting these guys. I had a job witch required I steal this thing called the orb witch housed an Infinity Stone..." He trailed off when he noticed Thor visibly flinch at the word. He shrugged and continued.

"The one I had stolen was known as the power stone at one point when the enemy had it... Hold on one second." He had looked over to Rocket who kept being distracted by something eventually Peter had connected the dots and saw he kept staring at Bucky's arm. He flicked him on the nose and he yelped. "Hey you said you would only do that when I was doing something wrong."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah you are stop staring at his arm your defenetly not getting it." He looked at Bucky apologetically. "Sorry he has a thing for prosthetics." Bucky shifted awkwardly but nodded to show he excepted his apology. "Anyways when the enemy had it this thing could literally have the potential to wipe the planet we were protecting if it touched the ground. It would kill a human in seconds if they touched it."

They all looked at each other shifted nervously as he spoke. Steve looked back at Peter. "Continue..." Peter nodded and did so. "Well eventually he had lodged it onto his hammer and would control the stones power that way. So Rocket eventually destroyed the hammer. Well I didn't want the stone to touch the ground so I grabbed for it. And well... Lets just say with me it was taking some time to even begin to kill me. So the four of us were able to share it's power and kill the guy who had it in the first place."

"Wait you said it would kill a human in seconds why didn't it you?" It was Clint who asked this question Peter gulped he knew this was coming. "Because I'm... Not full Human... I'm only half." They all stared at him wide eyed. "If your only half human what else are you?" Strange asked the question "I'll get there trust me." they all nodded and let him continue.

"Well the Infinity Stone is safe on Xandar... That's the planet we were protecting, and we became a group called the Guardians of the Galaxy." Tony spoke up "hu has a nice ring to it." Peter smiled "I know right? Anyways well we were hired to do a job and Rocket decided it would be fun to steel from them so they ended up coming after us. Then... I meet my father... He is the reason I'm only half Human I'm also half Celestial. A "god" like being... My fathers name was... Ego."

At the mention of Ego Strange and Thor got on the defensive Thor glaring at him. "You are that fiends son?" He stood up and stepped back away from Thor "relax okay he's dead." He still glared at him "how can we trust you if you are his son?" Peter was now glaring back at the thunder god. "Because WE killed him. I would never fallow in his foot steps he killed my mother." His voice dropped to a growl at the mention of him killing Meredith. He felt Mantis's hand on him and he began to feel a soothing feeling spread through him as she calmed him down.

He sat down again and took a deep breath Thor and Strange seemed to be more calm at his words. his anger was now replaced by a familiar wave of grief true it had been a long time since she died but ever since he found out the man who claimed to love her killed her and so many of his brothers and sisters. it was like loosing her all over again.

Gamora seemed to be able to tell he was no longer able to continue so she took his place in talking. "Well I'm sure you know but since Peter was his son he was able to use him for his expansion plan. Well after we killed him the seeds he had planted died but they are still in their expanded state we have already found several of them and he killed them as well but we need your help to find the rest."

Steve and the others looked at each other they all frowned and seemed to consider the matter. Steve looked at them "so all you need is for us to find these things so he can destroy them?" "I am Groot." They all stared at the talking tree man thing and Rocket rolled his eyes. "He said Quill is the only one who can get ride of them for good because he has his father's blood."

They all looked at him and he shifted slightly he hadn't spoken since his near outburst. "Tony shrugged "well I'm going to need yours and caps approval but yeah I'll help." Steve looked at Tony for a long moment. "Well this is his field so yeah it's okay but why do you need his approval?"

Peter looked quickly at Tony who left for a moment and came back with a needle. "Because I'll need his blood to do so." Peter starred wide eyed never in his life had experiences with Needles been good but he really didn't have a choice. "Yeah okay." He pulled up his jacked sleeve and held out his arm. Tony went over and very carefully put the needle in his arm and drew some of his blood.

"Why exactly do you need Quill's blood?" Gamora asked when he was finished. "Because then if I do then I can put it into the computer have F.R.I.D.A.Y scan it and she should be able to locate them all though the matching DNA."

It just sounded complicated to Peter but he excepted it none the less. Then Tony looked more closely at him. 'Name is Peter Quill right?" He nodded "yeah why?" "There was a missing person's report filed on you when you were taken by your grandfather." He stood up. "Even after everyone stopped looking he never gave up hope even to this day." Tony walked off. Peter began to feel a lump in his throat at those words.

He got up and rolled his sleeve down and walked off. "I'll be back." He made his way to the roof and out into the fresh air. Hearing that and having visited him recently just was a lot to deal with. He managed to push his tears down and just sat on the railing on the roof and stared out at the streets and buildings Earth had changed so much since he was eight. He kept continuing to stare to the point he was absolutely mesmerized by it all.

"Great view isn't it?" He looked over his shoulder at the voice to see Bucky up there with him. His long hair blowing slightly in he small breeze. "Yeah actually." Bucky's feet didn't make a sound as he made his way up to Peter and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Peter but eventually Bucky spoke. "So... Sorry about this morning... And flirting with you. Had I known."

Peter laughed "hey no it's okay you don't know till you ask right?" He managed to get a laugh from Bucky. "So you really don't have a phone?" Peter shook his head "oh gosh no the only phones I know how to work are ones from like Xandar give me one here and I'll be completely clueless." He looked over at Bucky as he spoke and saw a look on his face that spurred his curiosity.

"You okay?" Bucky shook his head as if to clear it. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Peter shrugged and went back to the view before Bucky spoke up. "So these "Seeds" that your father planted how many are there?" Peter scoffed "as many as well... I have no idea every time he planted a seed he would have child as well... I was the only one that suet him... All the others..." He trailed off not wanting to thin of that massive graveyard of bones.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and was suddenly wrapped in a hug. "I'm so sorry..." He heard Bucky's voice whisper to him. Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around him but since Bucky was hugging him from behind it was slightly difficult. "Hey it's fine he's dead now and will be gone for good once I get rid of these things."

Bucky seemed to understand but was still hugging him. Honestly Peter enjoyed the closeness he hadn't been this close to someone since he and Gamora broke up. He sighed and closed his eyes something in his heart stirred as soon as he felt it, it was gone it was like he only imagined it.

"Excuse me sir Mr. Stark is ready for you." Both Bucky and Peter jumped at the voice he turned around to see Vision on the roof. "Okay I'm coming, come on lets go." Bucky looked disappointed but fallowed anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg is Peter staring to crush on Bucky? 
> 
> Also holly cow... I have almost 60 read *Gasps and Hyperventilates* PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO KNOW ABOUT WINTERLORD.... Sorry... Lol hope you guys are enjoying this and thanks for the support.


	6. Earth's Seed

He fallowed Vision down the steps with Bucky close behind, after many, many stair cases they were there. "Ah just the man I needed come over here Quill." Tony was waving his hand over telling him to come closer. As Peter was walking up he was frowning. "You know Peter is fine as well." He liked it that it was only the Guardians his family that called him by his last name.

"Oh no can do Mr. We have a Peter Parker here as well. You guys would just get mixed up." Peter nodded in understanding guess he would have to deal. He walked over to the desk and at the holographic map. He stared in awe at it there were tiny little red dots lighting the things as well as a few red X's.

"So what's this?" Tony pointed to the X's on the map. "These are the ones you got rid of correct?" Peter looked at it more closely and realized these were the Planets Ego had planted his seeds. He stared looking at the X's and nodded. "Yeah so the dots are one's I still have to get ride of?" Tony nodded he kept casting glances over at his neck and Peter noticed he looked down and realized he could barely hear the music from his player.

"Oh sorry" he uncovered his player from his jacket and was about to turn it off when Tony moved his hand away and got a closer look. "Dude how old is this thing? I haven't seen one of these things in years!" Peter smiled "well I was born in nineteen-eighty and it was given to me when I was six. I have had and cherished this thing since I got it." He took it off his belt and gave it to Tony. "You can look just be careful."

Tony nodded and Peter gave him his headphones as well so he could listen. Peter went back to the map It looked like there was on on Earth and they were here he might as well get ride of it. But something about the dot seemed different. It was bigger then the rest he peered at it more closely. His fist was on the table as he leaned closer and his other hand was on his hip.

Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot all came over to look as well "so these are all your father's seeds?" Rocket's eyes were wide with shock." Well yeah... Meaning I had this many brothers and sisters as well... This is just sick." Peter looked at the screen with scorn Mantis put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He was speaking the truth when he told you he loved your mother you know." He looked up at Mantis he knew she could feel the emotions of others so he knew she was telling the truth but he was still angry.

"If he loved her, he wouldn't have killed her." H stood his full height and backed away to give the others a chance to look. Tony came out of nowhere and handed him his player back. "Oh thanks. I I was meaning to ask. What's with this one?"

Tony took a closer look at the map and just seemed to notice it as well. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" All the Guardians jumped when a computerized Irish female voice came out of no where. "Sir the reason being for that is because it means that one can't be gotten rid of until all the others are gone. Because it actually corresponds with the sample yo gave me." Peter froze "so basically because Quill was the "perfect child" Earth seed is like the other of the others?"

Drax questioned the voice came again. "Basically yes Peter Quill will have to destroy the others in order to kill the one on Earth." "Why dose me having had the power make a difference?" Peter questioned having a hint of annoyance that once again the problem with his now dead father had been caused unintentionally by him.

"Because like your friend said you were the perfect child, you were what Ego needed so that seed took quicker then the others and he knew you would be the one. So he put more power in that seed alone then all the others."

Peter nodded excepting the Computers answer "also boss there is one more thing I need to discuss with you in privet." Tony nodded and walked off "excuse me" he called over his shoulder as he left the room Peter sighed and looked at the other Guardians. "So do we go and get rid of some of these things or what?" Before they answered Bucky cut it.

"Wait hang on all the X's mean these ones are gone right?" Peter nodded an Bucky crossed his arms staring at him. "How quickly did you get ride of them?" Peter didn't understand where this was going "like a few days but we got here two weeks ago." Gamora went over to the map and glared at it then at Peter. "I don't remember being her for some of these, Peter whenever you get ride of one it exhausts you your telling us you got rid of all this some without our knowledge in a few days?"

"Yeah what is the big deal?" "I am Groot." "Oh come on Groot I'm fine now I could to." Steve cut in." Yes maybe you have had a brake but maybe you should rest longer." Peter shook his head. "No the faster these are gone the faster we can be rid of him for good." It was Strange who spoke up this time.

"Yes Peter we understand but if what Gamora says is true and you basically are exhausted to the point of collapsing after getting rid of one? And you have gotten rid of this many in the span of a few days? You need rest you can't work yourself to death by doing this."

This time what they were trying to say sank in he stared at the floor with a frown on his face as he thought it over eventually he sighed. "Okay fine well stay and take a break." "Good because I want to get a closer look at this guy's arm!" He almost ran for Bucky before Peter grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "ALL Of US! Meaning you don't drive us crazy with this arm thing got it?"

Rocket got his tail free and sulked. "Yeah okay fine."

\----------

Tony was alone now and booted up F.R.I.D.A.Y. "so what is it?" "Well boss there is something rather unusual in the boy's blood I found. It's to faint to analyze and trace at the moment so I'm not sure if it's a cause for worry yet. It seems to grow stronger the more seeds he gets ride of though. After a few more a gone ask him for another sample so we can update the map and I can look into it more." "Tony nodded "all right honey I'll do that."

"Don't call me honey boss." Tony smirked "okay keep this between us till you analyze the problem further okay?" "Got it." He shut off F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the ear peace and sighed. HE knew she said it was no cause for worry yet but he was worried now. The poor guy had seemed to have a hard life as it is. Now he just was getting one problem after another about his father when he just wanted to be rid of the man for good... Would he ever get that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes some chapter's may have a different point of view at the end depending on how the chapter goes. Let me know if you like it and I'll keep doing it.


	7. Bucky's Gift

Bucky was currently searching all over the Tower for Peter. Over the span of their week long break everyone in the Avengers was taking the time to show Peter and the others all the new things on Earth. Apparently one of them even got him a new IPod witch he only seemed to take to be nice. But he still used the one he had.

Gamora had explained he had an emotional attachment to it but he would still use the IPod to explore the new music. Bucky had finally found Said person in the living room with Peter. He went over snatched the remote from his hand and turned it off as he plopped next to Peter. "Hey excuse me I was watching that."

Peter looked pretty upset as did Gamora Bucky laughed and handed him the Box. It had Galaxy paper on it Peter took it and gave Bucky a stare. "What is it?" Bucky was pretty much jumping in place with excitement. "Just open it and find out!" Peter Sighed and untied the bow and began to undue the rapping paper.

Gamora watched curiously as he opened it when the paper was gone he raised his eyebrows in surprise and pulled out the packaged phone.

"what do you think? You mentioned not having one so I got you one." Peter stare in amazement and looked at Bucky with a smile a hug soon fallowing. "I love it thank you."

Bucky felt that stupid little tingle in his heart as he hugged him yes he had a crush on Peter but he wanted to wait to tell him till he got over his last relationship. Peter stooped hugging him when Bucky hugged back. "Yeah no problem."

Of course he would never tell but the reason he had gotten him one is because he remembered their conversation on the roof when he said learning how to operate one would just be confusing. Bucky of course thought it would be the cutest thing to see.

Peter opened the package and pulled it out as well as everything else. He looked at it seriously as did Gamora she grabbed the charger for it and undid the tie rap from it and pulled the cord from its loop.

"What is this?" Bucky smiled "that is what charges it witch reminds me you should charge it all the way before using it." Peter nodded as Gamora handed him the charger and he eventually was able to plug it in and into the wall.

"Man I must look like an idiot." He laughed at his own comment witch honestly Bucky did to. No you don't you should have seen Steve try to use a phone it was hilarious." Peter laughed "okay that doesn't make me look so bad then so what did he do?" Bucky's smile fell he had forgotten he only knew this because Natasha told him about it. He wasn't actually there he just thought up one of the story's Natasha told him.

"Well when he was first learning how to text he didn't know how to do a space even though the keyboard was just like a type writer but he I didn't know ether so I'm not much better."

Peter started busting out laughing at this point as well as Gamora "How do you not know how to do a space?" She was barely able to get her words out as she was laughing with Peter who was laughing so hard nothing was coming out."Hey come on I know now."

Bucky had a embarrassed blush on his cheeks by now.

Eventually they caught their breath and Peter looked up at him apparently at some point in his fit if laughter he fell off the couch.

"Um Sorry man..." He slowly sat up and got back on the couch "Oh that was hilarious." At the mention of it he and Gamora burst into another giggle fit. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Oh come on I'm sure you have done something just as stupid."

Those words made him stop laughing and look at his feet in embarrassment Gamora on the there had burst into another fit of laughter. "Oh trust me there is. This one time.-" She was cut off By Peter tackling her and covering her mouth." Don't you say a word you promised!" She uncovered her mouth and quickly began to speak to Bucky.

"When we were arrested he was being hit on in the first five seconds we were even there.!" Now it was Bucky's turn to burst into a fit of laughter Peter glared at her "what did I say when I told you not to tell anyone..." She stopped laughing and stared at him in horror "no don't you!-" Peter cut her off.

"You know she told me once she couldn't tell time till she was thirteen!" Bucky lost it at that now he had fallen on the floor laughing.

Even Peter was snickering as Gamora got out from under him and huffed. "It's hard for some people okay? What about you telling everyone your Father was David Hasolhoff!" Peter's head snapped in her direction with a look of 'OH no you didn't' across his face as Bucky was still trying to catch his breath.

"Did you seriously tell people that?" Peter was smiling sheepishly now. "Well yeah I didn't know who my father was at the time so that's what I told people when they asked.." Him trailing off and the look on Gamora's face told Bucky that was actually personal.

"Oh man dude I'm sorry." Hey shrugged smiling more brightly now. "Nah it's cool ." Before anyone else could answer Steve came into the room. "Oh hey you guys are here I was wondering Peter have you ever played Wii sports yet?"

Peter looked at Steve like a deer caught in the headlights "I honestly have no idea what that even is." Steve smiled "well your gonna play then and so are you two." They all looked at each other and shrugged Steve started the Wii and got them all romots. Sitting next to Bucky and selecting the game.

They all agreed on Bowling and since Steve was first player he went first knowing the controls better then the others he adjusted it just perfectly to get a strike. He and Bucky were on a team so Bucky was next Steve helped him by showing him more of the switching stuff in witch case Peter and Gamroa watched so they could even know how to play.

Bucky finally threw his ball and He got a spare eventually. When it was Peter's turn he stared it the screen for a long moment Bucky watched as he eventually made his adjustments threw the ball and got a strike. Steve stared at him as Gamora did her turn and got a spare Like Bucky did.

When it was the next round Steve didn't do so well. As for Bucky he got a Strike Peter stared at the screen for a moment again before he gt another strike. Gamora got a spar. She looked at Peter as on the third turn Bucky Steve both got strikes as did Peter... Again...

"How are you doing that?" She questioned "here" He went stared at the screen and helped her with her adjustments. "Okay throw it." She stared at him but did as she was told and got a strike. to witch she was exited Bucky and Steve stared at each other before Bucky questioned. "How are you doing that?"

He Peter looked over at Bucky's question and shrugged. "Its not hard." Eventually the game ended as the other Avengers were walking in and they had stared watching. Steve and Bucky won by one strike witch was amazing since Peter had gotten a strike every single turn.

Peter smiled "good job guys" Steve and Bucky smiled then Steve sat up you know Same gets a strike every time to are you like a pilot or something?" Peter nodded "yeah I have a ship I have been flying since I was Ten so it's easy." Steve laughed "all right then." He shifted through the games and grabbed something off the shelf Wrote out a Giant Q on a piece of paper and taped it to the thing he grabbed.

Eventually coming back over to Peter and handing him the two items. Bucky smiled as he saw Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness Peter's confused look was so cute as he looked up at Steve. "Play that when you have the chance." Peter nodded.

They all ended up playing games with the Guardians all day they all started turning in one by one till it was just Peter and Bucky. Eventually the phone next to them dinged and Peter looked at it. "Oh man how long has this thing been done?"

Bucky laughed "it's probably been done for some time we were just to busy." Peter unhooked it from the charger and started answering all the questions it gave him soon the activation came up and he stare at Bucky Bucky smiled and began to help him. Eventually with much effort they got it activated and Bucky gave Peter his number. Peter gave Bucky his.

"Now don't start calling me and asking for dates.. Just not yet." Bucky smiled "okay I won't- Wait what do you mean by not yet?" Peter stared at him he seemed to realize his mistake. "Um well meaning I..." He sighed and turned t face him a little.

"Okay I'll admit I'm bisexual and I think your cute." Bucky blushed how had the tables turned he made Peter blush not the other way around. "Maybe eventually we... Never mind." Bucky was about to ask him to continue till Peter patted his leg and sat up. "Night" He left soon after leaving Bucky to star after him.

Peter really thought he was cute? well that was good Bucky already thought the same about him. But even if Peter asked he had probably said no since Peter was still getting over what happened last time.

Bucky unplugged the phone charger found Quill's room and knocked and left it there he didn't want to see him right now he heard the door open and a confused noise till he seemed to beam at the charger on the ground pick it up and shut the door.

Bucky sighed... These next few days would be torture for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I know I plan to stretch this out. Them liking each other won't be mentioned again for another few chapters Peter is just slightly confused and it takes him so long for... Well... Reasons... Bucky will just be tortured for some time.  
> Pluss the whole time thing with Gamora was just something I thought up it's not true.


	8. The Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get up. I hope this was worth the wait.

Bucky awoke early like he always did. He knew Steve would be out on his morning run with Sam so e always got the tower to himself for a couple of hours he took a shower witch was extremely nice since it had been so hot the past couple of days. He went out with just sweat pants and boxers. he wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment. But when he got closer to the kitchen to get hos coffee he heard noises in the living aria.  

He Looked through the entrance and saw Pokemon XD on the TV screen someone was selecting a new game. He looked on the couch to see Peter laying across the couch he looked rather relaxed there. He input his name and began watching the cut-scene on the screen. Bucky smiled and went to quickly get his coffee.

He Pulled a mug from the cubord and poured it in strait black and went into the living aria walking across Peter's vision who looked slightly startled before he saw who it was. Bucky went to the other and and moved his feet. Setting them on his lap as he sat down.

"Man I woke up to play this so no one would see me fail so bad at it." Bucky smiled at him as the Lugia lifted the ship out of the water. "Hey I'm not judging you I came to watch and help." Peter smiled gratefully and paid attention to the screen again as the Lugia flew away.

Soon the battle screen came up and Bucky set his coffee aside after a quick sip. "Okay see the Salamence on your side? He is your Pokemon while the opponent has Metagross so you have to get his HP to Zero." Peter nodded slightly and selected the fight option he looked curiously at the four moves to choose from before he cast a look at Bucky who smiled.

"Metagross is part Steel so use Earthquake." He nodded and selected the move The Salamence cast the earthquake and landed a critical hit leaving Peter's blue eyes wide as the Metagross fell and went back into the trainers poke ball. As the music played to show the battle was done he looked at Bucky. "That was so cool!" He looked like an excited child it was so cute...

"Yeah it was for me when I first started playing to." Peter nodded and began to read the story to himself soon after he had control of the game Bucky spoke up. "Hey try pressing start." Peter looked confused but did as he was told and pressed start some options came up and Bucky told him to select the Pokemon option he did so and the Eevee came onto the screen.

Peter and Bucky looked at the summer and it didn't have a good nature so he had him restart and do it again. Peter repeated the process a couple of more times before he was able to check Eevee for a fourth time.

Bucky's jaw dropped it was just a male but... "So what? Is this a good one or a bad?" Bucky nodded "yeah that's a good nature for Eevee... How on Earth did you get a Shiny? It took me forever to get mine!" Peter stared at him for a second. "You know I have no idea what your talking about.-" Bucky quickly snatched the controller and saved the game for him. Twice just to make sure.

Then gave it back to him. "What the heck?" Bucky looked at him. "A Shiny is a different color version of the Pokemon even though it's just a color change it is extremely rare it's a 1 in 8000 something chance you get a Shiny." Peter stared at him with slightly wide eyes and went back to the Pokemon option and looked at his Eevee again. He went into the summery and really looked at it.

"Okay that's kind of cool." He left the summery and saved one more time just in case then he actually started to make progress in the game, He had done much with Bucky's guidance he found the little annoying brat of a sister, got the snag machine, caught his first Shadow Pokemon, and now he was at Gadian port.

Watching and reading a lengthy cut-scene he stared wide eyes at the dude who was bullying Jovie. Soon he let out the Zangoos and Peter gasped "do I get that eventually?" Bucky nodded "yes you do." Peter smiled then continued the cut-scene. He gasped when he saw the new people after the "Mysterious Trainer" beet up Zook and left with the old guy Peter went into the shop.

He now had the choice between the five items that made Eevee evolve he seemed to be making this decision very carefully till finally he picked the Sun Shard. After he did so though he saved and turned it off.

"Well this was fun but I need to go make sure my ship is still in one piece so I'll see you later." He sat up and stretched then stood up without thinking Bucky sprang up and said. "Wait let me come with you."

He turned around staring at Bucky for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah sure why not I could use the company need to dress better anyways and you..." He trailed off as her stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head and started again. "You might want to wear just more then what you are."

Bucky nodded and raced off he had wanted to see more about Peter's world since he was so fascinated with theirs. After he changed he waited for Peter who came down the stair not long after and jogged to get over to him.

"Okay lets go." He lead the way out Bucky had tried hard to hide his face so no one would know it was him but there were some sharp people who caught on and gave him dirty looks. His name may be cleared but clearly there were still people who didn't like him for the things he had done as the Winter Solder.

Peter had clearly noticed and stuck closer to him he obviously didn't know why but Bucky was slightly touched he would still stick up for him. They eventually left the city and found it. Bucky was impressed it was cool "wow" he breathed out Peter looked back at him and smiled as they walked twords it.

"Oh warning you it might be a little dirty hadn't had time to clean it." Bucky shrugged "It's okay" They went in when the bottom hatch opened and Bucky was impressed how advanced were these other planets? Peter went into one of the Pilate chairs and looked absolutely at home.

Bucky hadn't stopped to think it might be a little hard for him to be here. He hadn't been here since he was eight everything on Earth was forren to him and strange. Bucky thought for a moment then sat in the other char as Peter made his adjustments and check.

"Hey since we are here want to take me for a flight?" Peter looked over at him from the corner of his eye his blue eyes sparked with excitement then dulled after thinking for a moment. "I would but I was told to take a break remember?"

Bucky put a hand on his leg witch caught his attention and made Peter look at him. "Hey you were told to take a break from the seeds no one said you couldn't take your ship for a flight. I"ll eve let Steve know right now." Peter crossed one leg over the other and waited.

Bucky sent a quick text to Steve "Hey Peter want to take me for a flight in his ship is that okay?" After a few minutes he got a reply. "Sure just as long as you are careful."

Bucky smiled "just got the okay." Peter's smile widened at the news. "Really? So it's just us right?" Bucky nodded answering both questions and Peter's enthusiasm shot up dramatically. He really powered up the ship it had been on but that was so he could make his adjustments now it was fully powered up.

He sat in awe as the ship took off especially when they made it out into space Bucky stared out he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Well with the exception of what was in the seat next to him. "Oh my..."

"Yeah it was the coolest thing i saw when I first saw it to." Bucky got out of the seat and began to look out all the stars among the black expanse of space was just so breath taking. Eventually they found a jump point and were on a completely different Planet. Again Bucky was breath taken at the sight.

Till after some time of just lazily floating along they almost crashed into a giant black dead mass. Peter growled as they came to a stop and soon after Bucky heard him muttering to himself.

"Don't, your on a break, they said not to." He kept repeating that to himself Bucky was confused until it finally clicked. This must be one of those Seeds they were talking about. He clearly had stumbled upon this by accident Bucky looked from the black mass to Peter who was finally able to psyche himself out of getting rid of it.

"You know.." Peter cast a glance his way before Bucky continued "I think it's okay if you get rid of this one, I mean you have had a break and it's only one." Peter seemed to think this over before he landed the ship and opened the hatch.

"Might want to stay here it's going to take a while." Bucky sat up and shook his head "nope I'm coming I want to see." Peter shrugged and left the ship clearly wanting to get it done before he changed his mind again.

They both went outside Bucky standing some ways off and Peter walking right up to it. Taking a deep breath and he barely touched it. Bucky gasped when he saw what looked like white fire appear on his hands. How was that not hurting him? Then he realized that the fire must be the Celestial power he was talking about.

Bucky watched as Peter stood there fr a long moment then the Black mass began to reseed. Everything it had consumed was going back to normal as if it had never been touched the grass, trees, everything.

Then after a long slow processes they came to the Seed itself Bucky raised his eyebrows all the destruction had been caused by that tiny thing? It was pulled out of the ground and shrunk on itself. And the moment it disapeard so did the white fire from Peter who sighed tiredly.

Bucky saw him swaying on his feet and leapt forward to catch him before he hit the ground. He looked to see his eyes closed and he was limp as a dead fish. He must have passed out. "Shit!" apparently he had still been to exhausted now they were on some strange Planet Bucky was eventually able to bring him back to the ship and close the hatch.

Peter was still out cold and Bucky sighed oh he was in so much trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap... This is not good... 
> 
> Well lets hope Bucky finds some way to get them back.


	9. Explanations and Apology's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are might have a WinterLord moment in this so get ready!

Bucky was pacing the ship he didn't know what to do it had been almost an hour and Peter was still out cold. He was in his bed obviously But Bucky was almost close to freaking out, then an idea hit him. He pulled out his phone and called Steve who answered admittedly.

"Hey where are you guys?" Bucky took a deep breath "look I'll answer later I need to talk to Rocket please put him on?" "Yeah hang on a second" there was a moment of silence before he heard the raccoons voice.

"So you can hear me right? Steve says you need to talk to me." "Bucky let out a sigh of relief and answered. "Yeah I can hear you fine I just need you to tell me how to fly this ship, don't ask why I'll explain when we get back just tell me how." He sat in the Pilots side and heard a sigh before Rocket answered.

"Yeah okay but let me warn you that is a very complex thing so listen carefully okay? and don't ask questions." "Yeah okay I can do that" he answered and after a long process of confusing controls he eventually got it back to Earth and told them to meet him where the ship was kept. There was no way he was going to be able to drag and unconscious Peter back to Avengers tower by himself.

Bucky had to admit he didn't do bad for Piloting an Alain ship for the first time After a few minutes he saw the Guardians and Steve he sighed in relief.

He opened the hatch and meet them outside. "Okay listen before you go asking let me finish the whole explanation before I get attacked okay?" They all looked at each other in confusion but nodded. "He went through a rather long explanation and they knew the whole story, Gamora sighed "stupid idiot he should have known, Drax come on I'll need your help."

Bucky felt so awful by now especially by the looks the other Guardians were casting him. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have told him to alright?" "I am Groot!" Bucky sighed "yeah your damn right you shouldn't have!.. That's what he said." Bucky rolled his eyes at Rockets comment. After they got him back to Avengers tower they got Strange, T'Challa, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. to look him over. Bucky sat on the couch feeling so guilty.

He knew in the end it was his fault Gamora didn't seem as mad at him as she was at Peter though. Witch was weird their break up was almost a month ago shouldn't she be over it by now? Then again Peter wasn't over it eather... Did they still love each other?

Bucky felt sick at the thought he knew he shouldn't but he had to admit his feeling for Peter had developed a lot more since he started to get to know the man a lot more. But Gamora had the right away. He did love her first...

After what seemed like all day Strange finally came out. "Well he's okay, he's actually awake now but he is still exhausted so if your are going to see him don't be in there long. at this rate he should take a very long vacation period." Gamora sighed and was about to go when she looked over at Bucky and smiled.

"Go you look like you have been wanting to apologize to him all day." He nodded his thanks to he and fallowed Strange T'Challa left when Bucky entered. Peter was sitting up slightly looking rather upset. "Hey what's wrong?" He didn't even look at him when Bucky spoke but he answered anyways.

"I'm an idiot that's whats wrong... I knew I shouldn't have doe that but I did anyways... All I could think about was getting rid of my father I didn't even think what would happen of I over did it... I feel so stupid..."

Bucky sat next to him "hey don't blame this on yourself I told you to do it." Peter cast a glance his way. "No you suggested and I could have said no..." He trailed off thinking for a second then looked over at Bucky seriously his eyes looked heavy Bucky should probably leave. He got up but a warm hand grabbed his.

"Wait stay a second I need to say something I promise I'll sleep right after." Bucky sighed and sat down "okay what?" Peter got strait to the point.

"Look Strange told me you had to fly the ship back and... I"m sorry for that... But on the bright side Rocket told me you did pretty well." Bucky smiled at the apology and complement. "Peter you were unconscious it's okay I had to sly it back it was fun anyways. You should give me a full lesson when your feeling better."

Peter smiled Bucky felt him running his thumb across his hand. Did he even realize he still had his hand? They stared at each other for a long moment Bucky could feel tiny sparks along his skin where Peter was hold his hand. "Look Bucky I.`" He was cut off by a loud banging announcing the arrival of someone. They quickly took their hand away before Gamora and the rest came in even Steve was there.

"Okay Quill tell us what happened I want to hear it from you why you were so stupid!" She yelled at him and he sighed leaning his head back. "Can't I tell you later?" "No now would be a good time." She crossed he arms over her chest showing she wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay fine!" He sat up a little more it looked to be a struggle and Mantis ran over to help him. He cast her a thankful glance and stared at Gamora.

"Okay I just got off that game Steve wanted me to try when I mentioned to Bucky I was going to check on my ship when he offered to go with. Well after I checked everything he asked me for a flight so I gave him one. Then I almost crashed into the dumb thing because I found it by accident in all honesty. When i psyched myself of not doing it he suggested I do I know it's sounding like his fault but in truth it's kind of mine. Being as I should have said no and not just been thinking of getting rid of the dic that spread himself by the stupid Seeds across the Galaxy. So in truth we are both sorry we weren't thinking clearly."

Gamora nodded listening carefully and sighed. "Okay I believe you just be more careful if you two are by yourselves again." Peter nodded and they all decided to leave he looked exhausted then Steve turned around seeming to remember something.

"Oh by the way Peter your grandfather called he has been looking for you since you got here and was wondering if it was okay to visit the tower to see you? I said I was fine but wanted to double check with you first." Peter thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah okay sure it's fine, just hope I'm well enough to actually get up when he comes." He smiled at his own dumb joke witch actually made them chuckle a bit.

Steve left and Bucky was about to fallow when he heard a quiet. "Wait..." He turned around and looked at Peter he seemed shy to ask but did anyways. "Do you mind staying a while? I'm asking because you seem the nicest out of these guys and I would have asked Gamora but she would just fret over me the whole time."

Bucky thought for a moment before he went back into the room and closed the door. "Yeah I can stay for a bit." Peter looked relived Bucky knew he just hadn't wanted to be alone Bucky didn't like being alone ether. After a few minutes if talking Peter fell asleep and Bucky grabbed his hand running soothing strokes across his skin with his thumb.

Bucky felt his heart stir in a way it never had before as he stared at his sleeping peaceful form. It was wired but he liked it. He just hoped Peter would be okay soon.

\----------

Steve had noticed Bucky wasn't behind him and he figured Peter was asked him to stay for a bit. In all honesty Steve had wanted him to get along with the others but the growing relationship with Bucky and Peter started to rub him the wrong way. He wasn't jealous it's just he thought Peter's passing out had something to do with more then the exhaustion and he just didn't want Bucky to be hurt.

Since they Guardians had brought the problem to him and Tony's words to him about what F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sensed in the man. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen he just didn't know what. And the closer those two got the more likely Bucky would be dragged into it all and that was something Steve couldn't have happen! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe they are so sweet and ADORABLE TOGETHER! *Coughs awkwardly* Sorry hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man lets find out how Peter is getting on with everything shall we?

Peter was in his bed since he had passed out on the planet. He literally was not allowed to leave besides for bathroom use or whatnot it had been three days and his grandfather was supposed to be here today.

He was tossing a ball above his head to get rid of some of the consuming boredom he felt. He was never a sit still kind of guy so this was driving him crazy! He heard a knock on the door and he let out a lazy "come in." He wasn't surprised to see Bucky, he had been visiting every day but what made him sit up slightly was all the stuff he had.

"What is all that?" He asked curiously Bucky smiled and began setting the thing up in front of the TV when he was done messing with whatever Bucky turned to face him. "I told Steve how board you have been lately so I asked him to bring a spar Wii in here so you can play some games. Surprise!"

Peter smiled at him "well thanks you didn't have to do this you know." Bucky shrugged and sat next to him handing him the Wii remote and Controller for Pokemon XD. "Yeah well it's fun watching you play this honestly." Peter started up the game and was surprised to see it start up from exactly where he left it three days ago.

"Oh my gosh it remembered!" He heard Bucky bust out laughing next to him and Peter looked at him feeling stupid after that laugh. "It always dose... Doesn't it?" Bucky nodded and after he calmed down he sighed and answered properly. "It always dose that's why it's always good to save a lot in a game. Unless it auto saves meaning saves the game for you."

Peter nodded and explored Gadian Port. He gasped when he saw the purple around the ladybug. Or as the game called it Ledyba "I can catch that one right?" Bucky nodded Peter pulled out his phone and looked up that sight Bucky had mentioned and looked up the Pokemon and nodded after a bit before setting to work on catching it.

Peter watched in tense silence as the snag ball was thrown and he watched as it shook once, twice, three times, then a Gotcha Ledyba was caught appeared and Peter smiled. Looking over at Bucky with triumph. "I caught it." Bucky nodded I saw good job. Silence fell as he healed the bug Pokemon and put it away in the PC, he soon did the same with the puppy known as Pochyana.

Finally he got the machine part his mother in the game asked him to get and he left the port as he was running twords the HQ lab as the guy was giving him more memos Bucky spoke up. "By the way when you were getting rid of that Seed thing. Your hands looked like they were on fire... Was that the Celestial power you mentioned?"

Peter visibly stiffened at the mention of it he sighed "yeah that was it..." Bucky nodded out of the corner of his eye. "I mean I looked really cool aren't you upset that you can't use it aside from getting rid if those things" Peter shrugged hopping he would get the hint and drop it. But he kept talking about it Peter would shrug or give one word responses till finally he paused the game and sighed in agitation.

"Bucky!" He turned to face him anger clear in all his features as he turned to face him.

"You really want to know how I feel about it? Fine! I was excited at first when I first meet my father and found I shared something with him. But when he told me he used his power to kill my mother... I felt absolutely sick that I shared that same power. I am honestly glad I can't use it aside from getting rid of those things. When I got rid of the first one and found out I still had it I was... I don't even know how to describe how I felt. Honestly I can't wait until their all gone because then my father is dead for good and I wont have it anymore!"

He let out a breath when he was done and looked to see a startled look on Bucky's face. Had Peter really just yelled all that to him? Guilt swamped over him as he saw the guilty look on Bucky's face.

"Okay sorry I brought it up I was just curious he got up to leave before Peter stopped him. "No Bucky wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell please stay?" There was hesitation before Bucky sat down again Peter sighed. "Look I really ma sorry for yelling at you I didn't mean to..."

"How did he kill your mom?"

Peter flinched and looked at his hands Bucky continued. "You always say he killed her yet you never told us how. You don't have to answer I'm just wondering."

Peter took a massive breath so as not to cry. "She was confirmed to have brain Cancer when I was seven. They had looked at the brain tumor several times to see if they could save her but it was a brain tumor they had never seen before and they said removing it might kill her on the spot so she was doomed ether way. It took a year to kill her because of all the treatments to stall it as much as possible. Because she had me..."

Peter's shoulders were shaking and he felt tears stinging his eyes as grief over took him. He felt gentle arm wrap him in a hug and he sighed He knew it was Bucky by the cold metal of his left arm.

"I know she died twenty-eight years ago but... I... I can't stop missing her.." He managed to choke out. "Hey it's okay, it's okay to never stop missing someone. When I remembered Steve and had to be on the run I missed him every day and he never got over my loss ether. Its okay to never stop missing someone especially when that someone is so dear to you."

Peter began t calm down at his gentle words eventually he stopped crying all together. He sighed he hated being vulnerable sometimes, especially when he didn't really personally know Bucky he eventually pulled himself out of his grasp and sighed. "Look I would really appreciate it if you kept this between us okay?"

Bucky nodded then something struck Peter. "Hey what do you mean when you remembered him? I thought you and Steve were always friends?" Bucky looked away and sighed. "Look I'll tell you eventually just not now okay?" Peter nodded Bucky sat rather close to him when he started playing the game again.

Peter felt that odd stir in his heart every time they so much as touched. it was almost as bad as when the held hands when he had woken up. Sparks struck between them at every touch, he had been about to tell Bucky he was feeling something then they had been interrupted was now a good time to try again?

"Hey Bucky?" "Yeah?" He sounded distracted when he answered he was so absorbed in watching Peter play. Peter actually looked over and his face was rather close... If he had could just lean a little closer he could catch his cheek in a quick kiss. If Bucky asking like "What the hell?" He could come up with an excuse later if it turned out good then...

Wait what in the world was he thinking? What was wrong with him? Was he really thinking about kissing him? Peter shook his head and went back to his game.

Of course now that the thought had settled in his head he couldn't stop wondering how the stubble on his face would feel under his own lips. _Oh my gosh I need help!_ He thought, as soon as he thought that Bucky rested a hand on his own.

All rational thought left Peter's mind he looked up at him and found himself looking into those bright steel blue eyes. They stared at each other no words between them Peter could see the want in his eyes. Did Bucky really have feeling for him?

Peter slowly began to lean forward just as he was about to close the distance there was a knock on the door and they shot apart as his grandfather walked in. "Hey Peter how are you?" Peter smiled awkwardly "well I have been better how was your trip?"

His grandfather sat on the bed a little further down "eh I have had better trips." Bucky stood up. "I'll leave you guys alone you know family stuff." They both nodded though Peter watched him go he sighed. "You okay son?"

Peter nodded "yeah I'm fine." But in truth he wasn't he was confused... He knew Bucky asking for his number when they first meet was a genuine question but Peter hadn't known he had harbored those feeling all this time...

He himself didn't really know what he felt for Bucky. They kept having these heart stopping moments and he knew in the moment but once it was over he would be so confused at his own actions. He still loved Gamroa... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THEY ALMOST KISSED!!! 
> 
> Poor guys keep getting interrupted JUST LET THEM DO IT PEOPLE!!! 
> 
> Anyways hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	11. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say a word just read the chapter.

Peter sat there as his grandfather spoke not listening till fingers were snapped in front of his face to get his attention. "Hmm what?" "Peter You weren't listening were you?" Peter honestly shook his head and earned a scowl from his grandfather.

"Hey I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind plus I'm slightly going crazy from being in this room three days in a row. I faked a shower to get a change of scene it's ridiculous." His grandfather sighed and crossed one leg over the other. "It's not just the room on your mind is it... "It's also that guy."

Peter's head shot up to stare in shock at his grandfather. "Why would you even suggest that?" His grandfather chuckled "you had a kind of starstruck look when you watched him leave. Do you like him?" Peter shook his head "no... Maybe... I don't know!" He berried his hands in his face. "What do you mean you don't know?"

His grandfather asked Peter sighed "meaning I don't know how I feel about him. The girl out there green? Well her and I dated some time ago but broke up recently becasue we both wanted different things... It's been a month I know I should be over it and I think I kind of am... But then Bucky and I keep having these moments together... In them I feel something but when it's gone I'm just a confused mess."

He had taken his hands away from his face as he spoke looking at his grandfather for advice. He seemed to be nodding slowly.

"Sometimes all it takes is taking a step to know how you true feel. In this case it's only in the moments you know. So try taking that step and doing something with him. Then you'll know for sure how you feel about the guy." Peter nodded it seemed to make sense 'you mean like... Take him on a date or something?"

His grandfather shook his head. "No I mean just go strait to kissing the guy."

Peter stared his blue eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. "Why would I do that... I mean I used to all the time but never with someone I might have genuine feelings for." His grandfather laughed "oh really?" Peter gulped he hadn't told him that his last visit.

"Yeah I kind of did... It doesn't mater I don't do that anymore. I just... What am I going to do about Bucky?" He asked crossing his arms and shaking his head. His grandfather stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "Look no affiance but half breeds aren't excepted much in the Galaxy. Your father told me that when I though he was a good guy. And I know he was right. that's why he didn't take you right away. But let me ask you this. This Bucky? Dose he except you for who you are?"

Peter thought for a moment even after all the stuff he told Bucky he had remembered the hunger and want in Bucky's eyes when they almost kissed even after he knew he was half blood... And had a freak for a father he still had wanted him... And still might...

"Yeah... Yeah he dose." His grandfather nodded. "Then I think you should take a shot with him. I know you still love that girl it's pretty clear. But you have to give this guy a try. He looked pretty upset walking out that door. He clearly likes you."

Peter nodded then something came to mind he texted Steve on his phone and asked him to send Mantis. after a few second he got a reply. "On her way."

He smiled and not a moment later the girl walked through the door. "Peter you needed me?" He nodded "yes come here please." He gestured for her to sit in front of him. when she was in full view of his grandfather he gasped. "Oh my gosh she is kind of adorable." She blushed at his comment. "Oh thanks!"

Peter laughed a little at the exchange then she turned to face him. "What is it Quill?" He took a deep breath. "I need you to look into my heart for a moment. You know Bucky?" She nodded her antennas flopped slightly as she did so.

"There might be a possibility I have feelings for him." She grew a face of understanding "and you want t be sure?" He nodded. She scooted closer and put her hand on his arm and her antennas began to glow as she searched. "There is something..." Peter's eyes grew wide as he waited for her to find more.

"There is something for him there... Might be so faint because your not sure yourself. But what you felt for Gamora is almost gone becasue of it." Then she got a terrified look on her face and shot back. Peter looked startled as she did so "are you okay?" She didn't answer at first till she seemed to remember where she was and nodded. "Yeah fine I just... Thought I saw something... But it's okay."

She reached for him again and grew calm. "Yes you do feel something for him, again it's not strong yet. But once you truly realize you do. It will be clearer." He nodded "thanks Mantis." "So wait you can really feel someone's feelings?" She looked to his grandfather and nodded "yes I can I will try you once I tell the others they have been asking for sometime." She stood up and left after waving good bye to Peter.

He sat there for a moment digging in his own heart, till finally when he thought of Bucky it became so clear... She was right... He did have feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Peter knows. With help from Mantis but he knows. OMG THIS IS EXCITING!


	12. Everthing is Anoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky lol just by the title it might be a little bad.

A week had passed since Bucky and Peter almost kissed. Bucky was getting annoyed ever since Peter's grandfather had arrived he had been smothering Peter ever since he found out about the accident. Even the Guardians seemed to be annoyed they couldn't have thirty seconds alone with their leader.

Peter kept apologizing and kept telling his grandfather he was fine and didn't need the extra care, his grandfather insisted he did. He did back off a little when Peter was finally cleared to leave the room even Peter looked less annoyed now that he could be somewhere else.

Still this didn't help Bucky at all he kept trying to find a moment alone with him so they could talk about their near kiss, but he always had someone with him. Bucky was getting frustrated, everything was annoying him at this point.

At the moment he was punching all his frustration into the poor innocent punching bag before him. He was in the training room and was punching the poor thing pretty hard. Till eventually he lost it and punched it off the hook. He was panting hard he had been at his for hours and this was his fifth one he punched off the hook.

"Someone is agitated." He turned around to see Steve in the entrance and Bucky shrugged as he cleaned up his mess for the fifth time. Steve helped and after they were done he set another bag on the hook. "Bucky wait." Steve put a hand on his shoulder and normally he would appreciate Steve's kind words but he was not in the mood.

"Not now Steve I don't want to talk." He began punching the bag and Steve moved to Bucky's point of view. Bucky growled "Steve I don't want to talk." Steve sighed "well clearly punching your frustrations away isn't working so talking might." Bucky sighed and he stopped punching his hair was up in a pony tail put the hair that refused to go in was plastered to the side of his face.

He looked at Steve and gave up sitting down on the floor and taking a large gulp of water. "Well... Peter and I almost kissed a week ago." Steve looked shocked "what?" Bucky nodded "and the thing is I really like him, but I;m not sure if he even knows how he feels about me. That's why I have been trying to talk to him alone, but ether his grandfather is smothering him, or he has someone with him it's getting annoying. The thing is I know he wasn't to talk to me he has come up and asked several times if we can talk. But then someone steels him away."

He sighed in annoyance "I don't know what to do..." Steve had listened carefully clearly thinking this over. "Well I can help if you want." Bucky's interest instantly peeked "really? How?" Steve thought for a moment then nodded. "Well Strange said yesterday he could leave the building finally so you could take him somewhere. Just the two of you and maybe I could send you guys to the store to keep you away longer."

Bucky wrapped his arms around him and Steve hugged back/ "Thanks Stevie your so sweet." After they parted Bucky sighed. "I'm going to need a shower aren't I?" Steve nodded and Bucky raced for his room. Meanwhile he had heard Steve leave the training room to find Quill.

Bucky went into his dresser and picked out something simple yet all be it slightly tight... On purpose of course. When he started the water and stepping into the shower. it felt nice running down his sweaty body. he sighed just standing there for a second enjoying it till he actually started to clean himself. He felt much better by the time the water turned off.

He stepped out having a towel around his waist and brushing the tangles from his wet hair. He decided when it dried a little to put it in a pony tail again and got dressed. He looked pretty dame good if he said so himself.

He got a leather jacket on and grabbed his keys and went left the room, there was a skip in his step as he walked down the stairs but stopped when it seemed there was a lot of protest to him leaving till finally Peter stood up to face them.

"Guys what is your problem!" The Guardians and his grandfather seemed taken aback by the outburst. None of them seemed to want to answer till finally Drax got the courage. "we are just worried something might happen is all. I mean ever since you passed out and we weren't there we have worried about you."

Peter sighed lowering his head looking sorry he yelled. He finally rose his head and looked at them seriously. "Guys I really like the concern normally I actually kind of like the fussing to be honest." Gamora rolled her eyes but let him continue. "But after being stuck in the same room, same building, I am going a little stir crazy. And the fussing is a little smothering."

Now it was their turn to feel bad "guys I'm sorry i know you fuss because you care but I'll be fine it's just a walk and a trip to the store I'll be okay." The nodded and they had a giant group hug. Bucky walked next to Steve and whispered." "wow they are really one Giant family aren't they?" Steve nodded smiling Bucky smiled as well then after a minute and they all pulled apart Bucky walked forward.

"Hey" He waved to get Peter's attention "oh hey your... Your ready" Peter cleared his throat his voice had gone slightly high at the sight of Bucky and everyone was staring at him now. Bucky noticed him shift awkwardly under all the attention so he grabbed his arm and hurried him along. "Okay lets go," "yeah."

He replied hurriedly and they left

\----------

Gamora watched them go enviously she had been growing jealous of the relationship between them and she did not take it well when Peter had told her he had feelings for Bucky. She sighed as Parker and Tony looked out the window to make sure the left the tower and Tony clapped his hands.

"Great lets get things started!" She and the other Guardians were confused as to what they were doing apparently they were throwing something for Quill since it was his Birthday she remembered Peter doing something like that on all their birthday's it was fun but it was just another day to her. Still she had mentioned he hadn't had a "real" party since 1he was seven. So did his grandfather having been so worried about his dying mother he didn't have one on his eighth.

She started helping getting everything ready Vision was really helpful so considering he could levitate and Natasha and Wanda were making a cake. They all had gotten their presents done last night and they were spread out on the coffee table even Bucky's was there with the others. She smiled now matter how jealous she was she honestly did hope they worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe a party fr Quill *claps hands* YES NOW I CAN THROW OTHER SHIPS IN THERE AS WELL *lets out a maniacal like laugh then clears throat* Sorry... Hope you enjoyed and and almost two hundred views that makes me happy thanks guys.


	13. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of Peter's side of the whole thing that happened. By the way I apologize if there are mistakes if there are any let me know and I can fix it as best as I can.

Peter sighed he was annoyed beyond all belief the constant worry and popping in and out along with being in the same room for a week straight was starting to put him on edge. Of course he knew they were just worried but every time he and Bucky almost had a chance to talk someone would interrupt. He kept apologizing to him every time it happened.

But when he was let out of the room finally it was a little better and he didn't feel so smothered. Still though he never got a chance to talk to Bucky and it was annoying them both he could tell. When he saw Bucky carrying several punching bags to the training room he knew he was beyond annoyed. He sat at the mini bar counter with Gamora and watched him go.

Now would be the perfect time but of course now Bucky wasn't in the right mood he sighed in frustration and scratched his neck. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He looked at he, should he tell her?

What was he thinking of course he could tell her, he confided everything he felt to her. She knew him best of all. The only one to successfully brake down all the fragile walls he built around himself. Until Bucky...

"Well a week ago... Bucky and I almost kissed." He heard a gasp from her and she turned to face him completely. "You what?" He sighed smiling He turned to face her now as well. "Yeah for me at first it was just a heat of the moment thing. The two of us kept having little moment granted this was the closest we have ever been to kissing but every time I was so sure what I felt."

He sighed "up until recently i was always so confused about it till I had Mantis look in my heart and she helped me see it... I... I really like him." He saw her visibly flinch at those words and he stared at her confused till it hit him. "You... "You don't have feelings for me still do you?" She sighed crossing one leg over the other.

"Actually I do... I realized recently... I know we broke up becasue I wanted children and you don't... Being as who your father was... I came to realize I didn't care anymore and because today was your birthday I was going to ask if we..." Peter stared at her in complete shock. She wanted him back? Now?

"Gamora I.-" "No it's okay You like him now... But if things don't work out, witch don't get me wrong I'm not wishing it doesn't I'm just saying." She grabbed his hand in her and smiled "really I wish you luck with him but but know... Even if I do find someone you were my first love. "I won't ever stop loving you."

He smiled this was one if the reasons he had been so drawn to her. Underneath that touch exterior she was so understanding and forgiving. He held her hand tightly "yeah I think same goes for me." They sat there like that for some time till his grandfather caught their attention and they pulled apart.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Peter smiled "fine" the other Guardians came over as well he cast a glance to Gamora saying with his eyes what they just discussed stays between them and she nodded in agreement.

After a bunch of familiar banter Steve came over and grabbed Peter's hand pulling him off his bar stool and taking him aside slightly. "Your not drunk are you?" He asked referring to the drink is his hand.

"What this? Nah Earth;s stuff is nice but OH MAN is it week. Would take forever for me to even get tipsy. Why? What's up?" Steve chuckled before continuing "well we are running low on some stuff and I figured you might want to get out of the tower so I was going to send you and Bucky out to get some stuff."

As he spoke he handed Peter a piece of paper with written stuff on it. "Oh thank everything that is holly I can finally leave!" He was cut off by his grandfathers voice "absolutely not." Peter and Steve turned to face him and said in unison. "Excuse me?" He got up out of his stool "Peter you collapsed not a week ago your not leaving till your fully better."

Peter stared dumbfounded at his grandfather till Rocket cut in. "Hes right your staying right here!" Peter opened his mouth to say something till Mantis cut in "guys this is unfair to him, I agree he should stay but forbidding him from leaving is quite rude." Eventually a fountain of protests broke out among them Peter was now pushed over the edge he was beyond annoyed or tired of it.

He smacked the glass down to get their attention and all their heads snapped his way in shock. "Guys what is the matter with you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at them in anger. Gamora had stayed out of it thank goodness since she seemed to know he would be pushed to the edge.

They all started to look guilty Steve by now had backed off since this was something between them only. Though the other Avengers had come to watch the exchange. After about a minute of silence Drax finally spoke up. "We are just worried something might happen is all. I mean ever since you passed out and we weren't there we have worried about you."

Peter sighed and lowered his head. He should have known they were just worried he felt bad for yelling now. He took a deep breath to calm himself and raised his head to speak again looking at them seriously. "Guys I really like the concern normally I actually kind of like the fussing to be honest." Gamora rolled her eyes but let him continue. "But after being stuck in the same room, same building, I am going a little stir crazy. And the fussing is a little smothering."

Now it was their turn to feel bad "guys I'm sorry i know you fuss because you care but I'll be fine it's just a walk and a trip to the store I'll be okay." They nodded and he held out his arms and they formed one giant group hug. Smiling to himself and he felt blessed to have such a big happy family. Even his grandfather was a part of it and he seemed to relent of letting him leave since what he said.

He heard a "Hey" and he looked over to see Bucky wave to him to get his attention. "Oh hey your..." He trailed off staring at him. The tight black clothes the ponytail oh my gosh he looked so sexy. "Your ready." His voice went higher then normal and everyone was staring at him. Not ever liking a bunch of attention on him he began to shift uncomfortably.

Bucky seemed to notice and grabbed his hand and spoke in a hurry. "Okay lets get going shall we?" "Yeah" He spoke hurriedly and they left the room into the elevator. feeling much better after all those prying eyes were off him. They stood awkwardly this was the first time they were really alone since the near kiss.

He pulled out the list and showed it to Bucky "so you know what half of this is right?" Bucky chuckled slightly and looked at the list "yeah I know where it all is as well. Might have to go to two different stores for some of it but we can get it all." Peter nodded handing the list to him. The elevator stopped and the stepped out into the lobby and eventually out into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay shopping trip don't worry they will get rid of more seeds soon that is what this is about but I want time to focus in their growing relationship.


	14. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read. Lol.

Bucky watched Peter with an amused expression he let him relish being out of the tower for a bit. He seemed to be radiating with happiness instead of agitation nor the he was no longer cooped up. Bucky and Peter stood there for some time before Peter finally seemed to get control of himself and face Bucky.

"All right lead the way mister." Bucky though for a moment "before we go shopping I want to take you somewhere." Peter nodded and fallowed Bucky They walked until they came upon the local park and Peter stared around in amazement. as they were walking and looking around some ball hit Peter in the head. "Ouch!"

He turned around to see a couple of little boys run over and pick it up. "Sorry mister it was an accident." Peter shrugged 'oh no it's okay as long as it wasn't on purpose." The little blond boy smiled and threw the ball at Peter who caught it easily. The other kid with dark hair smiled. "throw it back to us" they ran some ways off.

Peter stared for a second till he did as told and threw it back They both rushed to catch it with the dark haired kid caught it. They were laughing before this time the dark haired boy this time threw it to Bucky. Who smiled and threw it back instantly. They were laughing so hard and were about to throw it back when a couple of angry looking fathers came up.

"Hey stay away from them they are strangers!" One of the fathers cast an angry look their way to witch Peter was taken aback and backed off. Bucky looked at him confused why had he looked so hurt and confused.

Even from the moment they started playing with them he didn't really seem sure what to do. The blond's voice piped up. "No dad listen I hit that guy buy accident and he just threw it back. Then we started playing."

"But he is a stranger did you even apologize for hitting him?" "Yes..." The father nodded "good just next time if you hit someone just apologize and walk away don't start playing with them." The boys nodded and walked off with their fathers. The other dad had stayed silent but had been glaring at them and walked off.

Peter looked so envious and sad as he watched them go. Bucky could tell Peter's enthusiasm majorly plummeted as they walked through the park. This might be a chance to get to know more. Bucky walked closer and linked arms with him and smiled. Peter gave him a week smile and sighed.

"I'll be okay I just... I can tend to be jealous sometimes... It's nothing never mind." Bucky shrugged he would tell him eventually meanwhile the dirty looks his way had lessened but he still received some. Peter once again caught it right away. "Why do people look at you like that?"

Bucky sighed he knew this day would come. He lead him over to a near by park bench and they sat down. "Well before you came o Earth like a year like up until a year ago when I reunited with Steve... I had been basically transformed from a real person from the nineteen forty's to a mindless weapon."

Peter didn't say anything just nodded to show show he was listening and Bucky continued. "Steve and I were in the war against HYDRA and on a mission I had been blown off a train and was presumed dead. HYDRA found me and did... Unspeakable things to me. Eventually turning me into the mindless weapon they wanted. And I became the Winter Solder..."

He sighed... He had only ever talked about this with Steve so it was hard. He felt an arm around him and he smiled and scooted closer to Peter. "You don't have to tell me if it's to much." Bucky shook his head at his words. "No I want to tell you." Peter nodded and let Bucky take his time. He took a deep calming breath and continued.

"During that time I had killed dozens of people as assassination contracts. Even Tony's parents... Then a year ago I was told to kill Capetian America I had no memory of him at the time so of course all I did was fallow orders. So I did and eventually he found out who I was after that mission I left. I started to remember him but then my memory was wiped again. Then We meet up again after that that was when Both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and he got me to remember him again."

Peter gave him an encouraging nod. "Then I spent my time trying to remember who I was and I building a life in Romania but soon I was framed for a bombing witch got me in trouble of course. And Eventually long story short I had become a wanted man Steve and some of the Avengers fought for me and The two of us escaped.

When we got to Siberia witch was where we needed to go Tony had fallowed us to help. that's when he found out I killed his parents and tried to kill me. Eventually Steve and I got away and he gave up his title of Captain America for some time. I was put in ice and stuff so they could clear my head of whatever HYDRA put in it. And I only just woke up a few weeks ago."

He sighed having finished he felt better now that Peter knew all this. "You don't feel awkward around me do you?" Peter scoffed "dude have you SEEN the people I call family? They aren't the greatest ether." Bucky smiled at his little joke. "So care to tell me why you get jealous of kids and their parents?"

Peter sighed thinking for a moment. "Well it's kind of because I never really had any most the time. I had a mother but that was only till I was eight. Never had a father... Maybe for a day till he turned out to be slightly Psycho. And also only for a few seconds when I realized the guy who kidnapped my was protecting me my whole life. And he though of me as a son..." Bucky looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry..." Peter shrugged. "I just get a little jealous seeing something they have that I never really got to experience..." After a few minutes he stood up "how about that shopping hu?" Bucky knew he was just trying to avoid the subject but gave in anyways and lead him out of the park and into one of the stores.

Peter stared in awe at the rows of stuff. "Wow this has defenetly changed a lot." Bucky smiled and grabbed a basket. "Come on let's go" They got there shopping done quickly even after Peter would stop and look at stuff sometimes. and it defenetly took forever to pry him away from a coupon daspencer.

They had a couple of bags and hit the next store they got their shopping done there to and on their way out peter stopped. "Yeah what is it?" Bucky asked He had gotten a text from Steve saying they were ready so he wanted to hurry. Peter walked closer to the near by Starbucks with a big smile.

"You know this is where we first meet each other." Bucky was next to him now, and realized he was right. He even noticed it was the same girl. She saw them and smiled clearly remembering them and she waved. Peter waved back and Bucky got an idea. "Hey come on."

"What no, I don't have money!" He was being yanked by Bucky twords the counter. "You wont need any come on." Peter sighed and gave up fallowing willingly. "Hey can I help you?" She came over having seen them walk up. "Hey it's his Birthday today." She smiled even bigger "well happy Birthday sire would you like a free drink?"

Peter's eyes widened "just like that? she smiled "it's a policy you always get a free drink on your Birthday." He gave Bucky a look and Bucky just smiled he sighed starting to look now. "Um do you remember what I had last time?" She smiled "it was a caramel phrape with no whip, since it's free want a size lager then last time?" Peter's eyes grew helplessly and adorably wide as he nodded.

She smiled "coming right up" she went back to make the drink and they went over to the counter and waited patiently. She soon handed it to hi wishing him yet again for a happy birthday and they thanked her and left the walked back in silence he had surprisingly finished the drink quickly and tossed the empty cup into a near by trash bin.

They were in front of the tower Bucky was happy they finished quickly till Peter grabbed his arm and stopped him. Bucky turned around staring "what?"

"Look Bucky we kind of need to talk." Bucky sighed he had forgotten about the conversation and set the few bag down next to Peter's. "Yeah?' Peter took a deep breath before he began. "Look I will say this... I know you like me... Like have feelings for me."

Bucky sighed "was I that obvious near the end?" Peter shook his head "no it was only when we almost kissed." Bucky nodded his face was slightly tinted with pink now but he let Peter continue. "I will say I never really knew how I felt till recently. It was only ever in a moment we would have I was absolutely sure but once it would be over I would just be so confused. So I had Mantis look into my heart... And she helped me realize that... I have feelings for you as well..."

Bucky stared in surprise, now THAT he had no expected. "And... I really hope you don't push me away for doing this."

He suddenly felt Peter's hand on his arm and pulling him closer. Bucky was suddenly flush against Peter and his hand that had held his arm was now wrapped around Bucky's waist. Bucky's hands were on Peter's shoulders as Peter tiled his face up with his free hand. He took a deep nervous breath before slowly leaning forward.

Bucky was practically shaking with anticipation till finally he couldn't hold back. He put his human hand behind Peter's head standing on his tip toes now and he meet Peter halfway. Their lips were now pressed gently together and Bucky felt a kind of high he had never felt before when kissing someone.

His lips molded perfectly with Peter's and they were so soft against his own. He just kept thinking one thing over and over... He was finally kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my they finally kissed. Happened faster then I wanted but being as what's going to happen... They kind of deserve it. This ending is not happy I'll tell you that, It is but also not. 
> 
> Pluss wrote this to cheer me up my fish died when I wrote this.


	15. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay his first surprise party is twenty eight years this is so exciting. XD

Peter had been so nervous the whole trip. He hadn't known what to say a few seconds ago, and now here was was holding his crush in his arms and kissing him so passionately. He had never felt this way kissing anyone, even Gamora she had stirred something yes. But not like this.

Bucky's lips were so soft against his own and the sparks between them were felt by Bucky two he knew. After a minute or so the two finally separated. Bucky was madly blushing and Peter was also just not quite as much. He had at some point wrapped his other arm around Bucky's waist and now Blue eyes stared into Blue with no more hiding of how they felt for each other.

"So... Guess this makes us a couple." Peter received a slap on the shoulder and he jumped back. "What?" Bucky gave him a playful glare "you just totally killed that moment dude." Peter laughed and went back over hugging him now feeling happier then he had in a long time. "Yeah well get used to it, I tend to do that a lot." Bucky sighed into his chest. "Oh man this will be interesting." Bucky's voice was muffled as he spoke. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Come one lets get this up there" Peter nodded he was going to reach for one till he was slapped again, Peter sighed. "What did I do now?" "Your a birthday boy, and you have carried enough bags for one day now let me carry this." Peter sighed at his words. "I don't get a choice do I?" Bucky gave him a smug smile as he carried at all. "Nope.~"

Peter sighed again and fallowed his new boyfriend. Since his hands were full Peter pushed the button to the elevator and they walked in when the doors opened. Peter glanced over and seeing Bucky... Knowing he was finally his he couldn't help wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Bucky looked up and smiled lovingly. When the doors opened Peter was confused by the darkness. "What the heck?"

he stepped out fallowed by Bucky who for some reason looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Peter shrugged and turned on the light and jumped slightly when a bunch of shouts fallowed soon after.

"SURPRISE!"

Peter stared in absolute shock at the room he was suddenly glad Bucky had offered to carry everything otherwise he would have just dropped it all in shock. 

"What... What is all this?" The other Peter, Peter Parker grabbed his hand and brought him into the living aria more. "The Guardians told us you hadn't had a real Surprise Party since you were Seven so we decided to throw you one. What do you think?" Quill was so over come by their kindness, here were total strangers and they decided to do something like this for him?

The others looked concerned as he started to tear up. "Just... I need a minute" he left at first not wanting them to see him cry over something so stupid. He heard footsteps and two sets of hands grabbed ether arm and he sighed. They were Strange and Bucky as they lead him back with the others who seemed to understand now why he was so emotional. "Hey dude it's okay." Sam walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder encouraging him.

Peter took a deep breath and began to calm down "okay I'm good now."

They all instantly cheered up ad started the little set of activities they had planned. There were Pokemon Battles on Pokemon XD (Witch he lost most of them still not being that good with Type match ups.) watched some of the Movies made after them witch he had to admit they were pretty spot on with himself. He had opened TONES of presents witch he loved them all But most important present was Bucky's...

Witch he still hadn't gotten, Bucky said he would soon witch he just shrugged.

He almost got emotional again when the whole singing Happy Birthday came up and now he was on the Balcony by himself. It was night time right now everyone was still at the party. He just needed time to let it all sink in. He heard the door open and looked back to see Bucky behind him now. Peter smiled and turned back to the city. "Hey you okay? You almost cried twice." Peter chuckled a little at the mention of it. "Yeah like they said I hadn't had a party like that is a long time so it was a little shocking and touching they did that." 

Bucky smiled standing close to him now and leaning his head against him. "You want my present now?" Peter looked over at him and nodded.

Bucky reached into his Pocket and pulled out a rectangular package with once again Galaxy paper and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday sweetheart.~"

Peter smiled and began to unwrap it, when the paper was gone he found it was some kind of Jewelry box?

He looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow who gestured for him to continue. He sighed found the right side and opened it. It revealed a golden Necklace with a tiny little Sapphire for a charm. He looked at Bucky in shock and took the necklace out of the box. "Where did you get this?"

Bucky chuckled "I know it's girly but I saw you looking at it when you had been looking for Avengers Tower. It was the last in stock to.-" Bucky was cut off by the biggest Hug from Peter ever. Bucky hugged him back and Nuzzled his neck. After the hug Peter actually went to put it on and star at it after he did so witch made Bucky smile. "Why did you want it so bad?"

Peter sighed beginning to tear up at the memory. "My Mother wore one just like it all the time. When I saw it, it reminded me of her so I wanted it but it was really expensive." Bucky's smile grew out of the corner of his eye as he shifted closer. Bucky grabbed his free hand and interlocked their fingers. "Well Happy Birthday." Peter smiled reached over and pecked Bucky on the lips. "Thanks... For everything. The present and you." Bucky blushed a little at the complement and drew closer to Peter as they looked out into the starless sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Bucky just made my heart melt with that little fluffy moment lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Their First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have been a little unmotivated but I'm a little better now so hopefully I'll post more frequently.

Bucky had absolutely love the reaction for his gift. Plus it turned out to be extremely impotent to him so that made him even happier. Eventually and slowly they all started to hit for bed one by one. Some of them together witch the faces Quill would pull were hilarious.

Bucky had his head on Peter's chest and Peter had given him his headphones to listen. He had to admit the music Peter liked reminded Bucky of the music from his own time. He felt Peter's fingers running through and petting his hair. Bucky almost dozed off several times till eventually Peter nudged him. Bucky opened his eyes and looked up at Peter. He was taking his headphones back and turned off his player.

"Hey was just letting you know I'm going to bed." Bucky's heart sank "oh okay."

Peter stood up and stretched after Bucky got off of him he was about to leave for his room when Bucky stopped him. He turned around to face Bucky. "yeah what is it?"

Bucky was suddenly really shy but he didn't want to be alone. "Could I... Stay with you tonight?" He waited for rejection, but instead was pulled closer to Peter he looked up to see him smiling. "We'll use your bed it's bigger." Bucky's nervousness faded, they walked to Bucky's room and Peter stared around as he entered. "Do you know how hard it has been to try to keep Rocket from coming in these rooms and steel some shit?"

Bucky smiled "yeah I can imagine it's difficult" he went and got the bed ready and took his own shirt off as well as his pants. He felt a pear of curious eyes on himself and he knew Peter was watching him. He also took his hair out of the ponytail it had been in for sometime he was happy to take it out. He turned around a smirk on his face.

"Did you enjoy your show?"

Peter blushed slightly and looked at the floor. "You weren't supposed to know I was watching... Sorry..."

Bucky smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and looked up at him.

"It's okay I really don't mind." Peter smiled sheepishly "Well I know it's just I get embarrassed whenever I'm caught staring." "Bucky rested his head against him "yeah I do to don't worry." Bucky backed away from him and sat on the bed. "Well I put on a show for you why don't you me?"

Peter's smiled grew devilish now. "With pleasure.~"

Bucky went and turned on music he knew that helped sometimes . He sat on the bed and watched as Peter threw him a sexy smile and began to slowly take his shirt off. And Oh... My... Gosh... That... That body. Bucky gazed hungerly at the beautiful man who threw his shirt of now.

"Oh my..." Peter Almost broke into a laughing fit at Bucky's reaction but managed to hold it in. and continue with the show. He removed his belt, Then began to continue with his pants. Bucky had to admit when he took them off. he had nice legs to. He pouted when Peter spoke.

"Okay Mr show is over that's all." He took off the necklace Bucky gave him and got in bed. Bucky fallowed and lay with him under the covers.

Bucky couldn't resist to run his human hand along that beautiful body of his. True his Metal hand could feel thing now but he didn't want Peter to be so awkward.

He soon came across a rather funny feeling scar on Peter's left side, He rubbed his thumb across it. "Where did you get that?" Peter felt where Bucky's thumb was roaming and he blushed. "It's not an epic tail let me tell you."

Bucky stared up at him. "Come on tell me."

Peter sighed "I got by... Being stabbed by a fork..."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Your half Celestial and of all scares that stayed... You got stabbed by a fork and it scared?"

"Yeah unfortunately I told you it wasn't an epic tail." Bucky laughed he scooted closer to Peter and he felt Peter wrap an arm around him side and sigh happily. Dew to the blankets warmth and Peter's warmth combined. Bucky's eyes began to drift close, he barely heard Peter whisper goodnight before he heard gentle snoring not long later.

He still must be tired from what happened on that planet. Bucky thought... Then again Peter was half Celestial and he told them all he recovered and healed quickly so... Why was he still so tired all the time?

Bucky's thoughts were cut short as sleep overtook his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short and underwhelming. again I have needed motivation but haven't had any I'll try to post more frequently from now on. 
> 
> There it was added just like I promised.


	17. First Date

Peter was so excited to get back to Earth. They had left after he had recovered and had been gone for a couple of months. They were almost halfway done now with their task of getting rid if the dead seeds from Ego.

When they landed at the tower the others got off. Of course with this ship being like a child to him he had to make sure everything powered off correctly. "Hey.~"

He heard the voice behind him and smiled and turned around to see Bucky in the entrance to the ship. "Hey just give me one sec." Bucky nodded and when everything was fine he turned around walked over and gave Bucky a biggest hug then a (I am so happy to see you again) Passionate kiss.

When Bucky gasped at the unexpectedness of it Peter took the opportunity and slipped his own tongue past Bucky's lips. Witch made Bucky moan a little. Bucky then gave Peter a little tongue as well but the need for air broke them apart.

"So much more... I just wish we were half done." He said happily, mainly because seeing Bucky always made him happy, but to his surprise there was a worried look on Bucky's face. "Wasn't that like to much for you last time.?" Peter then understood why he looked so worried. "Oh no trust me I'm okay I was checked over every few I removed. And they said I was okay."

Bucky still had a frown Peter went over and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist once the ship shut down properly. "Hey have a smile I am back and we are going to have a date tonight." Bucky's grew a nervous blush at Peter's words. "It's this going to be our first?" Yeah if you don't include my birthday... Witch I don't."

Bucky chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "I will say though it's not going to be all fancy I don't do fancy, just dress casually okay?" Bucky nodded and grabbed Peter's hand as they got off the ship. "Oh I also need to give F.R.I.D.A.Y. my sample... Oh gosh I hate this part." Peter heard Bucky laugh at his comment.

"What I do, I don't like needles." "Okay let's go and get it done with then." Peter sighed as he fallowed and went into the living room, Bucky helped roll up Peter's sleeve and Tony came over with the needle.

"Please just get it done." Tony sighed and put the needle in and drew some blood. He gave the sample to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the little map was updated. Peter stared in amazement had they really cleared that much?

The other Guardians looked surprised as well. "I... I didn't think we cleared that much." Peter said his voice was full of shock. "Did you clear some in secret again?" Drax asked he had an edge to his voice. Peter shook his head.

"No I learned my lesson from that last time. I just... I don't know I'm confused... Maybe we just cleared more then we thought." They all stared at the map then Peter shook his head. "Well doesn't matter to me right now, I need to shower and get ready."

He rushed away before anyone could ask him anything. And well like he said he rushed into the shower because hey not like the other planet's showers were bad just... Not as good as Earth's.

He hadn't told the others yet becasue he wasn't even sure himself. He hadn't even told Bucky he was thinking of staying when they cleared everything out. But then he had a family already... He was torn between the two but it all drifted away when he started the shower and the water his his skin.

The cold was a shock but when it warmed up it was fine. He sighed in relief and just stood there for a few minutes before he actually showered. He was quick with the shower so he took another couple of minutes to just stand there.

He had been feeling stressed and off for some time so this defiantly helped. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He opened the bathroom door so the mirror wouldn't be so foggy and he gasped when he saw Bucky.

"Hey what the heck? Dude your lucky I have a towel." Bucky just smirked and walked over to Peter with a look he knew all to well. Peter kind of shifted a little as Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. "I know I just heard something nice about you is all." Peter smirked down at Bucky and kissed him.

"Really like what?" Bucky shrugged then kissed him again and pulled away. "Okay I have to get ready, when should we meet by the elevator again?" Peter thought for a moment "around seven." "Bucky went a little wide eyes but didn't question it.

"Okay you planned this not me." With that he left and closed the door Peter turned to the mirror and finished getting ready. Soon he got some rather nice clothes but it still looked casual he couldn't pull off the whole fancy thing plus this wasn't even a fancy date.

He looked at his watch and saw he still had plenty of time to get everything ready. He was getting rather nervous but was still excited about the whole thing. He got the basket he bought on his first visit and smiled this would be perfect.

  
\----------

  
They were walking twords the park Bucky kept on pestering him about what they were doing Peter of course never answered. Although he had to admit he sometimes let Bucky walk a ahead to get a view of his nice Ass.

It just looked so perfect in those pants. Eventually he finally got a smack "ow what?" "Will you stop staring jeez." Peter rolled his eyes. "Hey at the moment and what I hope to be for a long time. I can stare all I want you are my boyfriend."

Bucky just shrugged seeing since "okay you have a point, are we almost there?" "Yes we are just... Give me a second." They were at the entrance and he set everything down getting the by now familiar slight pain in his chest.

"You okay Peter?" He heard Bucky's concerned voice "yeah just um having slight pain but I'll be fine only lasts a couple of seconds anyways." As he spoke it began to fade like normal. Bucky still looked concerned. "Do you need to see a doctor?" "What no like I said I always got checked up, even asked them about the pain and they said they couldn't find anything."

Bucky shrugged "okay I trust you are telling the truth." "Hey I am come on lying is not in my nature." Bucky smiled as Peter spoke. "Okay I believe you, now come on if your feeling better then lets go!" Peter sighed grabbed the basket and continued.

They soon finally made it to the destination, the beach. Thank goodness no one was there and Bucky seemed to be happy when he said they made it. "Oh the beach I love this!" They found a spot and pulled everything out witch soon turned into a little pick-nick like setting.

"Yes yes I know it's a little tacky but I like stuff like this." Bucky shrugged "It's nice and old fashioned I like it." He was happy on the inside Rocket had kept making fun of him for it. They ate their food rather quickly and talked for a couple of hours just laying there on their blanket. Bucky had snuggled over to Peter rather quickly witch he didn't mind of course.

Then they both sat up and looked out at the water as the sky had began to change color. Peter starred in awe as the sun began to dip and make the water change color to look so beautiful as it sparkled in the setting suns rays.

"Wow... I have seen A LOT of sunsets but this... I'm glad I came here." Peter felt soft lips brush his jaw line and he looked down to see Bucky smile up at him.

"I'm glad you came here to." Peter smiled down at him and kissed Bucky on the lips. Rather patiently... He finally decided to say it. He had been put off for some time thinking he would scare him away but know... He knew he wouldn't.

"Bucky... I love you."

Bucky looked a little surprised then smiled his cheeks were a little more pink looking dew to the setting sun.

"I love you to Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe some warm fluffiness XD Sorry this took so long btw.


	18. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez that could mean anything...

They stopped the Date early dew to Quill having Chest pains again and he said he had felt funny so they went home. Now Bucky woke up to being really warm he sighed and looked at the clock, it said it was 5:30 he still had time to sleep... So what woke him up... Might be the furnace of a body next to him

 

Bucky shook Peter awake "hey wake up your boiling are you okay?" Peter opened his blue eyes they looked a little glassy and out of focus and he sighed."I'm not boiling that's what water dose... It boils and cooks things while doing it... So there for I am not."

 

Bucky stared at Peter in confusion, Peter's words slurred slightly and he had goose bumps where the blanket covered. Bucky sighed and turned t face him and he felt his forehead witch felt on fire. Bucky sighed again. "Peter you have a fever and I think your sick. How dose your throat feel." 

 

Peter stared blankly at him. "Hu?" "Peter have you ever been sick before?' He seemed to hear Bucky's question this time and scoffed "I... I do not get sick... Ever... Although I feel a little weird and my throat kind of hurts... Hey maybe I am sick? Honestly I wouldn't know what it feels like, I never have before I think that's because my father was alive so the Celestial side fought off any sickness?" Bucky listened to him ramble as he went into the bathroom got some clothes and ran them under water.

 

He had a near by bowl and filled that as well he came back out and set it on the nightstand on Peter's side. "Here lay down, and don't fight it just do it please." Peter had opened his mouth to object but closed it and did as he was told. He sighed a little when he was under the blankets again and no longer cold then Bucky put the cloth on his forehead. "there that should help with your fever I'll be right back."

 

He sat up but felt  hand grab is wrist he looked down to see pleading eyes. "Wait don't what if... What if..." Peter seemed to be at a loss for words before he finished he CLEARLY had never been sick and was so out of it. Bucky went over to him and pat his cheek with his free hand.

 

"I'll be back don't worry." He was able to get free and leave the room this time. He was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Sam, Steve and even Scott were all in the living room. They were getting ready for their run but he was confused as to why Scott was there. "Excuse me but I thought that was just a Steve Sam thing to go running at 5:30." Scott smiled. "Yeah well I thought I would join them give Sam some company when the Captain go bursting off at the end."

 

The other two laughed and Steve looked up at Bucky. "What are you doing up you usually aren't up till ^6:00." Bucky sighed "well Peter caught something yesterday after we went out and apparently has never been sick before he it totally out of it. So I was going to get him some water." Steve looked at Bucky quizzically before he spoke again. "I thought you two stayed in separate rooms how would you know?" 

 

Oh snap he screwed up... They had agreed not to tell anyone till they were really serious... Well they did say I love you last night maybe they were ready. 

 

"Okay the truth he slept in my room last night because we have been dating for three months, Okay see you!" Bucky took off for the kitchen and got the glass of water. He turned around to see the three of them blocking the entrance and he sighed. "Come on I'll tell you more when you get back I promise but right now he needs this so can you please move?" Steve sighed and nodded before stepping out of the way. Bucky smiled a thank you and left the room.

 

He went back into his own room to see Peter was fast asleep again. Bucky smiled and quietly closed the door behind him. He set the water on the stand and sat on his bed watching him. He saw a golden chain gleam in the light streaming in from the rising sun and his smile grew. He didn't know he wore the necklace that much it had been expensive to... He wouldn't tell Peter that of course but the man had said they had only so many in stock since it was a rare find since it was so long ago. 

 

He just now noticed the cloth fell off Peter's forehead and he reached over and put it back on. At this gesture Peter barely opened his eyes and smiled at Bucky. "Hey oh man I bet I am so hot right now. All sick and everything."

 

Bucky scoffed "you look fine... Oh um by the way I had to tell Steve, Sam and Scott we were dating most likely when they get back the whole tower will know in a few minutes." Peter sighed then shrugged. "Well what can you do? We are pretty serious I'd say since we told each other I love you last night."

 

Bucky sighed "oh I thought you would be mad." Peter shook his head "nah as long as it's me who tells Gamora it's fine." At this Bucky frowned "why dose it need to be you?" Peter had closed his eyes again probably had been going to go to sleep again but at Bucky's question he opened them again. His eyes still had that glassy look but at least he wasn't loopy anymore. "Because I know her, honestly she will take it pretty hard if it doesn't come from me. I will admit she still likes me but it's okay/"

 

At Bucky's deepened frown Peter sat up a little she shivered dew to the cold Bucky was about to put the blanket back on him but Peter shook his head.

 

"Look Bucky... James listen." Bucky blushed slightly at the use of his first name but let Quill talk. "Yes I used to love her, key word USED to but I don't anymore. Trust me when I say it's you I love, not her there is no reason to jealous okay?" Bucky listened to his words carefully and could tell he meant them all. "Okay but don't blame me if I do I mean you guys were thinking of Marriage had you guys worked out the problem you would have married her." 

 

Peter frowned now, "yeah and I stand by my statement it's not just the whole blood thing it's... I would be a terrible father and I know it. That's why we didn't and honest to god am I glad I didn't." Bucky looked at him curiously till Peter's rather warm hand grabbed his metal one.

 

"If thing had worked out and then I had meet you... I honestly don't know what would have happened but what I feel for you is so much stronger then what I had for her." Bucky smiled and then curled up next to Peter. He was still a furnace but he was slightly cooler now. "Okay I think it's bed time for me oh my gosh I have never been so tired. Being sick sucks!"

 

Bucky sighed Peter had defenetly been right when he said Bucky should get used to the total mood killing moments. He glared up at Peter who looked up then sighed. "I did it again didn't I?" "You sure did. But I still love you." Peter smiled and kissed him it didn't last long since Bucky didn't want to get sick and Peter's lips were rather warm anyways. He helped Peter lay down and stroked his short fluffy hair till Peter was out cold,

 

Bucky continued to stroke his hair. To think when they had first meet it was a simple nice gesture if Bucky buying him coffee and now they were here. And he didn't regret a second of it. He was crazy in love with this man and even though he knew he would leave as soon as he got better he knew he had to pend as much time with Peter as possible. The Guardians had agreed to take a shorter brake since they were just a few away from being half way done then take a longer break on Earth with the Avengers.

 

Bucky had honestly thought about asking to go with and he was going to when Peter was more better and able to think more clearly and make a decision. He knew it was something he had to discuss with Steve and the other Guardians but he knew if they agreed it would be so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Poor Peter is sick I just want to hug him. 
> 
> Come on who is with me?


	19. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I know there are a lot of time skips but I had planned on this being much longer but had to shorten it up so everything is happening rather quickly I know. Anyways After this sweet thing well... You'll have to see.

Peter was better after a few days of sweet care from Bucky, he had told Gamora about their relationship and she honestly seemed happy. She even wished them happiness and all that but was making him feel odd now was well... Like Bucky had said word had spread quickly and now the two were being bombarded by questions from everyone. 

 

Bucky was better about it then Peter was especially when it came to Thor and Strange asking him. Ever since their first time here and the two nearly attacked him for being Ego's son he had been a little afraid of them. He knew those two were a couple of the most powerful the Avengers had and he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Especially since he had recently found out the two were in a relationship. 

 

Peter just flat out avoided the two of them and if they noticed they didn't show it. Still wasn't much he could do since some of them were in the room while he was getting ready to leave and they were yet again asking questions. He sighed he didn't know how Bucky could be so calm about it all. "How long did it take for you to figure it out Quill?" He looked up to see it was Wanda who asked now that was a new one. 

 

He stood up and thought for a moment." "about a couple of weeks honesty I mean Mantis helped that along but still." "Okay okay enough stuff I need to talk to Steve and the other Guardians please?" Peter looked over at Bucky when he spoke he stopped packing and turned to face him as the others left. They all exchanged glances when they were alone Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bucky seriously.

 

He could tell this was a rather important conversation "Okay? What is it?" It was Steve who asked Bucky took a deep breath "okay I asked you to stay because I know I'm going to need to convince you more then anyone but I was wondering... Since this next trip you guys are going on isn't very long I wanted to come with."

 

Peter stared at him with wide eyes this he was not expecting, judging by the face expressions on all of them none of them were. Peter thought for a moment, he had already taken him out once and Bucky had loved it.

 

Plus he did want to show more to him eventually... "Well I'm okay with it as long as they are." The other Guardians exchanged glances again one by one they all nodded in agreement. Bucky looked hopefully at Steve who seemed reluctant to answer. Eventually he sighed and nodded, "yeah okay just be careful. From some of the stuff they have told us it might be dangerous." Peter smiled of course Steve was worried about his friend, he want over and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

 

"Hey he'll be fine he can take care of himself plus he has us. We know what we are doing it will fine I promise. And you know what I say." Steve sighed but he was smiling as he answered. "That you always keep your promises." Peter patted him on the back now to reassure him "good now you start packing and pack fast we leave soon." Bucky nodded and zoomed off Steve turned to Peter "thanks what you said helped, Oh and Thor wants to talk to you he says it's really important."

 

Peter had nodded his thanks and then stiffened at his next statement. "Okay where is he?" Steve thought for a moment, "on the roof it's more private." Now Peter was just full of curiosity he nodded his thanks again and left for the roof of the building, and sure enough found Thor standing there.

 

He came up next to him kind of keeping some distance, "hey Steve said you needed to talk to me." Thor looked over and nodded he looked deep in thought maybe thinking of what he needed to say. "Look all I mean to say is... On your seed mission just... be careful."

 

The words made slight fear creep down his spine but his voice didn't quiver when he spoke. "What do you mean by that?" Thor turned to face him and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Every time you come back I sense something... Off... When we first meet I know what you were but now every time you return the Celestial part in you is much more... Dark I should say the before. I don't know how you get rid of them but whatever I am feeling from you... It is caused by those seeds of your father."

 

Peter stared it him in shock he knew the Asgardians had amazing powers but to feel something like that... It honestly made him a little scared... Was something changing in him? "Look I didn't mean to scare you I know you fear me as it is. I just wanted to warn you is all, be careful Peter Quill." 

 

Peter sighed "did I make it that obvious?" Thor smiled slightly "just a little Lord of the Stars." Peter smiled he knew Thor came up with weird nicknames for people. "well thanks I'll be careful." Thor nodded his thanks that Peter was taking his warning to heart and they both left the roof. 

 

Peter finished getting his stuff together and was happy to see the others including Bucky were waiting for him. He had decided to tell the others of Thor's words after the trip. "All right Rocket you can fly I'm not up to it right now." He was putting one of the tapes he had in as he spoke.

 

"Oh sweet hey thanks Quill!" Rocket hopped into the set and started up the ship, he kept hearing Thor's words but shook his head he nodded not to think about that right now. All those thought were put out of his head when the ship was on space now and Bucky once again stared in awe. Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Nice isn't it? Sometimes I still get in awe like the first time i did."

 

Bucky smiled "yeah it's really nice actually I would love to see s much more." Peter smiled "well we aren't sight seeing yet we have a job first before we can do that." Bucky nodded and Peter felt Bucky messing with something close to his neck he looked down to see Bucky pull the necklace out from under his shirt and Peter smiled. "I hide it under there so it won't get damaged." Bucky smiled "yeah I figured." Bucky reached up to kiss Peter's check and he smiled. "Almost to the jump." He heard Gamora's voice and he nodded to her and sighed after this one just two more and they would be half done.

 

\----------

 

He fallowed the familiar ship and sighed he didn't know where they were going but he knew what they were doing this time he had to confront them he knew after this seed just two more and then... He didn't want to think about it. In his recovery time he had been reading up on Celestials and what the could do to each other especially the type Ego and Quill were. Creation Celestials he just had to stop him. he just had to before they were half done or everything would change for poor Quill.

 

He knew the poor boy had been through enough most of it being his own fault and he so didn't deserve what these things would bring upon him. Especially since Quill was only doing to get rid of his father for good. But he just had to stop him he just had to before they were half way done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Bucky is going with them this is exciting XD. But like I said next chapter is a doozey so look forward to it.


	20. Halfway to Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it.

Peter had gotten maybe a couple of hours of sleep last night _just one more, just one more._ was all that was going through his head just one more then they were half done. they were even landing next to it and Peter had promised Bucky as soon as this was done and they were back on Earth he had some amazing plans for the two of them. When they landed and the hatch opened Mantis check him over. 

 

As she did so thoughts of last night with him and Bucky ran through his mind, it had been amazing the dinner they had witch the entire room had been light with candles then when they... Made love.. He blushed slightly just thinking about it. He could tell Bucky was thinking about it to since he was blushing when they made eye contact. The night had been amazing, The sweet kisses, gentle touches I mean Bucky had been slightly self contuse about his arm but it was worth it. Mantis's voice soon cut through his thoughts.  

 

"It's okay he can do this." She said to the worried Guardians he turned and nodded to them before stepping out. As he approached the black mass he began to feel off. He stopped in front of it and stared Thor's warning ran through his mind and he actually took a step back. He reached out and barely touched it and it sent strange feeling down his arm and to his chest. "Hey toy okay?" He heard Drax's voice and turned around.

 

"Yeah fine just saving the moment." He turned twords the black mass again and shook off his fear. He reached out with both hands now like he always did and as usual his Fire appeared and he sighed closing his eyes feeling with his mind for the source... There it was he started to push like he always did till he felt slight pain in his chest witch mad him gasp. Since he lost concentration the mass began to expand. He heard them gasp and he was able to stop it before it reached them 

 

He was panting heavily it was a struggle not to loos control now but none the less he started and he had to finish. He pushed back again this time ignoring the pain in his chest he did have to stop some times to catch his breath but they were close behind urging him on. witch honestly helped a lot. Since he was stopping so much he took the time to actually notice what he was doing. the more he got rid of it was as if damage never happened there. He stared in awe but shook his head.

 

He needed to finish this he didn't know how much longer he could gold this thing off. He took a deep breath and then soon after before he knew it it was done, the seed even shrank away like normal. He stood their panting heavily he was more tired then usual. "Hey are you okay?" Gamora's voice reached his ears and he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.." He ran out of breath as he spoke so his fine was cut off. He cleared his throat then tried again only to find this time nothing came out...

 

He was confused and was about to try again when suddenly he found it a little hard to breath. He knew the others could tell something was wrong when he staggered and fell back into a tree. His lungs felt tight and the familiar chest pain was coming back except it was growing stronger with every second.

 

Unable to breath at all he was gasping now his vision was growing blurry as he was getting dizzy dew to no air. He was feeling pain slowly spread through his body from his chest and his chest pain only got worse. His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed to the ground there was a ringing in his ears so he couldn't hear a thing anymore.

 

 _What's happening to me!_ He was terrified he didn't know what was going on and he was loosing contentiousness fast. the last thing he actually managed to hear was a familiar voice but he couldn't identify who it was. "What you got halfway? Is that Quill? Oh holly crap Boy don't you die on me you hear!" He tried to place the voice but black swirled his vision before he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh poor Peter this is not going to end well... Or it might just going to have to wait and see.


	21. Waiting Can be Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!!!!!! 
> 
> Poor Peter and Oh man Bucky... Guess we will have to see how he handles the situation.

Bucky had noticed something was wrong from the start when Peter trailed off. Now that he was gasping on the ground and clearly in a lot of pain he was freaking out. He was sitting beside him and Peter couldn't even seem to focus on him at all. Heck he wasn't even responding to his name... Could he even hear him? Or anyone?

  
He looked up when he heard foot steps approaching "what? You got halfway done?" The man had blue skin and some strange red fin like thing on his head. and he spoke rather strangely also he seemed to have bad teeth. "Yondu?" He heard the others explain in shock. But well Yondu didn't seem to hear them as soon as he laid eyes on Peter he rushed forward. "Is that Quill? Oh no don't you die on me boy you hear!"

  
"Wait aren't you the guy he talked about who saved him from Ego?" Bucky asked and Yondu nodded. "But you died so... How are you alive?" Yondu looked at Bucky seriously. "Look young man I have no idea who you are but obviously this lot trusts you. I can answer your questions but right now Quill needs us. From his pale state he doesn't have much time before those dumb things his Father planted kill him. Now help me get him to the ship and you."

  
He pointed to Rocket. "Get us to Earth now they are the only chance Quill has to live got me?" Rocket looked to be in shock but nodded regardless and took off. Bucky supported one arm while Yondu had the other and eventually he was shoved onto Yondu's back to make it easier. They got him there quickly although Peter seemed to be growling paler by the second. Bucky cursed and began to do CPR to at least get air in Peter's lungs, witch seemed to help.

  
The last night began to flow through his head... No this was not going to be it for Peter... Not if he had anything to say about it. Despite Rocket and Yondu's protest to jump to Earth they had no time and so they did the three jumps and soon were near Avengers tower. A couple were outside on the ground till they saw the Guardians ship then ran inside.

  
Soon when they came into landing Steve and Thor were waiting for them. Yondu Picked up Peter once again who hadn't changed since Bucky did the CPR but was still pale and out cold. Drax Opened the hatch and they rushed out. "Get Strange now!" Steve took one look at Peter and took off. Thor on the other hand had a dark look on his face then went over to Yondu and took him. "I can carry him easier." Yondu nodded and let Thor take him. Come on we need to hurry. Mantis's urgent speaking made them all move.

  
Strange meet them on the hall way and gasped at the condition Peter was in. He made some Strange hand gesture and his hands glowed. he looked at Steve. "Call 911 and tell them to send someone I could use help." Steve nodded and took off again Strange lead Thor to a room but made the others stay outside. As soon as Thor set Peter down on the table he left to. Bucky watched through the window soon with everyone next to or behind him.

  
The other Avengers were next to him now. He felt fingers brush his metal hand and he looked over to see nothing but Pain on Gamora's face. He frowned and nodded holding her hand and now holding her close as they watched. Natasha stood next to Bucky as well and he wrapped an arm around her to hep keep her calm.

  
Soon Steve was there with a couple of Doctors who were lead inside then Steve stood behind Bucky and sighed. It seemed like hours one by one some of them left to occupy themselves till they got news But Bucky, Thor, Yondu his Grandfather had come at some point as well and the others Guardians stayed to watch. At one point they could barely hear inside but he heard a flat line . He heard a curse from Strange and him and the Doctors began working frantically to bring him back.

  
Gamora was sobbing on Bucky's shoulder by now, Rocket and Groot looked upset and turned away, Drax comforted Mantis as she two cried then he heard muttering from Yondu. "No no Don't your dare Quill." Thor still had that dark look on his face but eventually they heard beeping again and they all sighed. Not until several minutes later there was another flat line. It took longer to bring him back this time but they did.

  
It took forever but eventually at some point when they all sat down Bucky had fallen asleep. But woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Well he is going to be fine now." They all sighed at Strange's words as he paid the Doctors who helped him. They nodded and left Bucky stood up as well as Yondu and Gamora "can we see him?" Strange thought for a moment then nodded. "just the three of you for now."

  
They nodded and went inside, Peter was much less pale then before but still looked pretty bad off. "So you seem to know what was wrong with him... Mind telling us?" Gamora questioned Yondu who sighed. "Best I wait till he wakes up. He needs to hear it as well, and then I'll also explain how I am still alive as well." Gamora frowned but nodded. Bucky just grabbed Peter's hand and sat in a near by chair. He vowed to stay with him till he was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow Yandu is alive..... Guess we can find out how when Peter is awake.


	22. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well like the title says He is going to improve, and sorry for ahead of time this might be a short chapter.

Like Bucky had promised a couple of days had passed and he was still by Peter's side. He even slept in the room some times despite the others telling him to leave. This was his fault he had felt something was wrong but he hadn't said a word and Thor... Every time he saw Peter that dark expression would enter his face. He came as often as the Guardians and Strange to see Peter though. One time when him and Bucky were alone after a couple more days had passed. He looked up at Thor with a serious expression.

"Why do you keep looking at him like that?" Thor looked over at Bucky and sighed. "Before you left I had warned him about what he was doing. You know me being an Asgardian I can sense thing about people? Well every time they came back from getting rid of his father's Seeds I sensed something off about him. Like... I didn't really know how to explain it like the Seeds were doing something to him that made him feel different. I told him to be careful but clearly he didn't take my warning to heart."

Bucky stared at the large man in surprise "you really care about him? But he is half your worst enemy that's why I am just shocked is all." Thor nodded in understanding "he may be half Celestial but he had a good heart... It would be a shame to loose him... To... Whatever it is he is fighting against." Bucky nodded and stared at Peter.

He had improved a little over the last few days, He was definitely a lot less pale and his breathing looked more peaceful then tight. "You really should go get some proper sleep." Bucky heard Thor's deep voice but shook his head. "We can watch him and tell you as soon as he wakes up okay?" He looked up to see Gamora and Yondu and his Grandfather enter the room. It was Gamora who spoke. Bucky sighed and finally gave in and stood up.

"Just for a bit." They all nodded and let Bucky pass. He was in his own room now taking his boots off and he lay there. He fell asleep thinking about the night they had before all this happened. The surprise dinner then... Oh my gosh he had been so nervous for what they had done having never slept with a man before Peter.

But he had been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing and also so sweet. He couldn't loose him all he had to do was wait for Peter to wake up then Yandu would tell them everything.

\----------

He had woken up and it was dark out now... "Guess I really needed the sleep." Bucky spoke out loud as he got up and changed clothes. Finally since he had time away he took a rather long shower and felt a little better. When he was dressed and ready he went t the kitchen and ate a few plumbs before going to Peter's room. Strange reported he was physically much better but mentally might not be so well since it was taking so long for him to wake up.

Witch honestly made a lot of since, then it happened the heart meter began to spike rather fast they all rushed forward as this happened it just kept getting worse till finally Peter's eyes snapped open. Bucky would have been over come with joy had Peter not suddenly shot to sitting up and was freaking out. Bucky tried to go over and calm him down but Peter shot away from him like a canon and yelped when he fell off the table. Thor was the closest person to him so he grabbed the terrified man into a hug.

Of course Peter struggled at first till Bucky came over and put a hand on him. "Hey Peter it's okay." Bucky's voice seemed to finally reach him and he stopped struggling. He stared at Bucky his blue eyes that were filed with terror began to focus and his breathing began to calm down.

Bucky grabbed his hands and pulled him out of Thor's grasp and into a hug. He began to soothingly stroke his back. "It's okay your fine now really." Peter's panting slowed down till finally he slowly hugged Bucky back the heart meter finally slowed as well. Just what had he been through to make him so scared? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay Peter woke up but he is kind of freaking out... Might have to know why in the next chapter.


	23. The Dream and the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I guess we find out what had him so freaked out...

It was so dark... That was all he knew, he wasn't even sure he opened his eyes but he knew he did... So why was it so dark? He looked down at himself and well... He had no clothes this was just great. Peter looked around and all he could see was darkness. Then suddenly light blinded him from in front of him. He was barely able to see but soon the giant ball of light began to separate into tiny little balls of light.

  
As the did one by one the little balls of light drew closer to Peter as they did they began to take shape as well. Now that he was able to see he could see they were... Ego's Seeds? they were all different sizes he knew witch was witch. The first one he got rid of suddenly zoomed at him and when it touched him it was gone. then one by one they all rushed at him. Even the ones he hadn't gotten rid of attacked him till suddenly they were all gone.

  
Then the pain he felt before the darkness came back except it was much worse. Except unlike last time it wouldn't stop... He was in so much pain and he couldn't breath the pain began to spread through his whole body then a terrifyingly familiar voice in his head. "I told you the expansion was your purpose son... But since you seem to fight it every step of your life now I'll take your life as consequence!"

No no Ego was dead! He was not hearing Ego's voice he wasn't! He looked down at himself and gasped where the pain spread his skin had turned black... Like the Dead Seeds! His heart began to race with new kind of fear. He closed his eyes again against the pain... Against everything... Against the truth he was going to die. Then he heard a far away fast beeping sound that steadily grew louder... Was that a hear meter?

  
When he opened his eyes next there was light! _NO NOT AGAIN!_ He wanted to back away from the light but something touched his arm and he knew it was his father! Some how... He was still here! He shot away from the touch and yelped when he fell off of whatever he had been sitting on. Soon something trapped him where he was and he began to try to struggle away. It was one of the Seeds he knew it!

  
That was when a familiar voice hit his hears. "Hey Peter it's okay." He stopped struggling admittedly and turned to face the voice he knew so well. His vision began to clear and he saw the blob in front of him turn to Bucky. Bucky grabbed his hands and pulled him away from whoever was holding him. Peter knew now it wasn't what he thought it was... Was that all a dream? Bucky wrapped Peter in a hug and Peter felt soothing strokes down his back.

  
His mind began to clear and the blackness... The Seeds, and Ego were gone... They were gone... He sighed and slowly moves his arms to wrap around Bucky. "It's okay now. Your okay trust me." Peter's fast breathing began to slow and he felt his own racing heart calm down slightly. The beeping he had heard slowed as well. It was his own heart meter...

  
Peter was helped back onto the table and he sighed. "Sorry... I was just..." "We know you were scared." Peter froze... No... He turned around to see the man who had died in space to protect him... The only one he could really call a father. "Yondu?" The man let out a toothy smile and approached Peter who now stood on shaky legs. Yondu was about to hug Peter till Peter punched him square in the jaw.

  
Yondu fell and Peter glared daggers into the man "WHAT THE HELL!" Yondu stared up at Peter with confusion "hey now boy what was that for?" Peter lost what little control of his temper at those words. "What do you think that was for? The last time I saw you, you died saving me and telling me you thought of me as your son the the whole fucking time! Didn't even get a chance to forge a real bond with you, hell we even burned your body and now your somehow alive? I spent the last two years grieving over you and... Your alive.... I just... I don't even know what to say I am so mad at you right now."

  
He turned his back on Yondu after he was done yelling. He heard a sigh then a shuffle of feet then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter flinched but didn't move away "boy look at me." Peter didn't move at first but soon felt dizzy and sat back on the table then turned to face Yondu. "What?" He didn't sound cold but he sounded angry still. He saw Rocket about to say something but Yondu looked over and shook his head.

  
Rocket sighed and closed his mouth then Yondu turned to face Peter again. "Look boy you have every right to be mad at me, but think about from my prospective for a second. I had spent the whole time raising you and being s proud of you but I had to hide how I really felt because I knew you never thought of me like a father." Peter's heart broke slightly at Yondu's words but Yondu continued.

  
"Plus I had kept you all those years because I knew your real father was a Psycho. Then I finally am able to do something right in my life and save you... And finally tell you how I really feel. The last thing I saw was your tear streaked face. Then next thing I know I wake up in some strange place. Not having any idea where I am or where you are and if you and your gang are even safe. Then when I finally am released from care the first time I see you again your pale as a sheet and about to die. That broke my heart in more ways then you could ever imagine boy... Then when you finally wake up from your week long nap and the first thing you do is punch me... So please lets try that again."

  
Peter sat there in slight shock at all he had heard then after Yondu finished he stood closer to him then wrapped his arm around Peter. Who completely broke down and hugged Yondu as tight as he could in case this was just some sick dream. Peter was crying so hard and he knew he was getting Yondu's shoulder wet he just didn't care. "I'm sorry I just missed you so much." He managed to choke the words out.

  
Yondu was patting his back now "yeah boy I missed you to, you and your whole gang." He pulled away after some time now that he was more calm. "So who is your new friend?" Peter looked over to see he was asking about Bucky. Who looked a little shy Peter coxed him over. "This is James but he goes by Bucky most of the time. We are kind of dating." At the last words Yondu let his eyes narrow slightly.

  
Bucky shifted a little "we will talk latter what matters right now is you." Yondu spoke seriously as he stared at Peter, "I need to tell you something very very dangerous is happening to you. It's what cause you to pass out after absorbing that Seed." Peter stared at Yondu in confusion. "Absorbing? No he had been getting rid of them." It was Mantis who was speaking but Yondu cut her off. "Young lady you have lived with the man your whole life. You don't think he had a back up plan in case his expansion plan didn't work?"

  
Mantis Sighed seeing Yondu's point, "so then you know what's wrong with me?" Peter asked a little hesitantly and Yondu nodded. "I do but listen it's okay if you back out on getting rid of these things after you hear this." Peter nodded and he felt Bucky's grip tighten on his his own waist. "I am Groot." "Slow down I'll get to it, yes I looked up his language but I also looked up.. Well you during my recovery time."

  
"Me? What do you mean by that exactly?" Peter questioned witch just made Yondu sigh. "What do you think boy your not just Terran you know. I looked up stuff about your Celestial half and you and your father besides this other one were the only one of your kind your so freaking rare. Your what is called the Creation type Celestial and I am going to explain what that means."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well their first talk went well... Eventually lol XD.


	24. The Dead Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh So we finally get to know what the heck is going on with Peter yay.

Yondu pulled up a chair in front of Peter and sat down with a sigh. Rocket sitting on his knee Yondu smiled and began to mess with his tail looking at Peter seriously. "So your half done... Let me tell you boy... You just set yourself up for something even worse. Like I said you haven't been getting rid of these things at all. All you have been doing was absorbing them into your body."

  
This brought him back to his dream... That was they all had appeared to him like that. "Soo these things are what has been happening to me? The chest pains, the migraines the black outs, all of it?" Yondu nodded The others were in the room as well and they all looked at each other they all knew there was a question... No one wanted to be the first to ask though.

  
Suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y.'S voice cut in. "Those things you have been apparently absorbing are causing what looks like an infection in your body. If left there it will kill you and it won't be a pleasant death ether." Peter shuddered and sighed. "And let me guess when I get the last one it will kill me anyways..."

  
Yondu looked sad as he nodded Peter berried his face in his hand and shook his head. He had two options and death laid at the end of each path. He felt arms wrap around him and he knew it was Bucky. He was pulled closer and Peter turned to berried his face in him instead. He soon felt another pair of arms and then another.

  
He slowly smiled as he realized one by one they were all hugging him. He sighed he knew what he had to do... "I'm going to finish it." They all pulled away and Bucky and Yondu especially looked shocked by his words. "What?" Was all Bucky could say.

  
Peter stared seriously at them both. "Hey ether way I do this I will die... I would rather he be off the Galaxy then have him be only half gone." They both stared at him seaming to except this answer then Tony spoke up. "Okay one I have two questions one Peter are you absolutely sure about this? I mean I know you hate your father and all but is this really the right thing? Your going to do this knowing your willingly killing yourself?"

  
Peter didn't even hesitate before he nodded. Some of them frowned but didn't say anything. "Okay here is my second question Yondu you said he was a creation type what dose that mean." Yondu sighed "Well his father and him when he had his power could create anything they wished to. Literally." Peter shifted a little he didn't really like this conversation.

  
There was a arm around his waist it was Bucky. He instantly pulled him closer and whispered to him. "I'm sorry but I have to." Bucky nodded "I know." He listened now as Yondu continued. "That is the reason he is able to do what he is doing t him now. If he had been a strength type lets say he would not have even been able to make those Seeds of himself in the first place. His type is so rare your looking at the only one in existence now."

  
They all stared at him even Peter was a little shocked "oh..." Yondu nodded and sat up putting his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Is there any way to change your mind about this?" Peter shook his head "no... Even if I stop now like F.R.D.A.Y. said this infection thing would kill me anyways. What's the point in stopping now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I guess we get to see how Bucky is handling everything soon... Probably not good.


End file.
